OS Spéciales
by Chizu Aki
Summary: Recueil d'os couple en tout genre ! 1 chapitre: Ichigo x ? 2, 3 et 4 chapitres: Ichigo x ? 5 et 6 chapitres spéciale contes de fées: 5 le Chaperon Rouge Ichigo x Grimmjow, 6; la Belle et la bête Ich x G; NOUVEAUchapitres 7, 8, 9, 10... Ichi x- Shiro x Amateur Ichi x Grimm
1. Chapter 1

Les One shot spéciales :Noël 2011

Première Partie : Noël

C'était un beau matin de décembre, il neigeait. Le soleil était très timide, cachait derrière les nuages.

Il venait de se réveiller. Il avait fixer le plafond pendant une petite demie-heure puis il avait retenu son attention sur son amant qui dormait encore.

La chance ! Il était fasciné par le fait qu'il réussissait à dormir pendant des heures sans être interrompu.

Il caressa les cheveux blonds de son amant. Ils étaient doux. C'était tellement agréable à toucher. Il pourrait le faire pendant des heures.

Le blond dormait comme un bébé, il avait beau le caressait, le chatouiller, rien à faire il dormait. Le roux commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

Quand est-ce-que le blond allait-il ce réveiller ? Il décida de passer à une autre torture , peut-être qu'elle allait marcher !

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avouait son amour pour le blond, trois qu'ils s'aimaient. Et aussi trois ans de galère pour le cacher aux yeux des shinigamis.

Pour l'instant ils voulaient éviter de les choquer. Ne voulant pas être la cause de crise cardiaque, surtout pour les nobles.

Le blond avait dit qu'il fallait mieux attendre pour être sur de leur coup. Mais à force le roux en avait marre de se cacher, pas toujours évident de mentir à Rukia et Renji.

Quoique mentir au rouge était plus facile qu'à Rukia. Elle arrivait à deviner pas mal de choses, surtout quand il s'agissait d'histoire de cœur.

Et là était le souci, vu que tous ses amis humains étaient au courant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Vu que Chad avait vu le blond attendre Ichigo au lycée.

Et Orihime les avait vu s'embrasser. Donc impossible de nier, mais du coup il ne fallait pas faire de gaffe. Chose peu...évidente pour la pauvre Orihime.

Chad et Uryu avaient réussit à rattraper plusieurs tentatives de boulettes. Ichigo avait faillit s'étouffer en l'entendant.

Tout en continuant de réfléchir le roux se plaça au dessus de son amant. Il le fixa avec envie, puis se mit à lui faire de petits bisous dans le cou.

Le blond commença à bougé sous ses baisers tendre. Le roux sourit en voyant la réaction de son amant. Même si ce n'était pas encore assez à son goût.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis lui lécha timidement des parties du cou. Le corps du blond frissonnait. Il mordilla légèrement sa peau.

Ce qui laissa une petite marque sur sa peau blanche. Content de ce qu'il venait de faire le roux continua puis doucement releva le drap qui couvrait le blond.

Il voulait le voir. Se corps magnifiquement musclé. Des marques du passé y était encore à certains endroits. Mais cela ne le rendait, aux yeux du roux, encore plus

attirant et sexy. Au bout de quelques minutes de concentration, pour enlever le drap sans qu'il ne se réveille, il put l'observer à sa guise.

Ce qu'il le trouvait beau quand il dormait. Il semblait paisible, sans aucune pensée négative, quoique le roux se demandait si son amant en avait déjà eu !

Le blond avait toujours le même air inoffensif sur le visage, signe particulier qui le rendait encore plus étrange. Aux yeux de tous, il passait pour un shinigami un peu

étrange. Mais diablement sexy. Il supposait qu'il devait attirer pas mal de monde. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il choisit lui ? Simple shinigami remplaçant.

Drôle de question ! Mais pas de réponse. Il devait lui demander. En trois ans, il n'y avait jamais réfléchit vraiment et d'un coup pendant qu'il essayer de le réveiller la

question était apparu comme ça ! Il redoutait un peu la réponse. Il connaissait bien son amant, il avait le don de répondre d'une drôle de manière aux questions.

Comme si il n'aimait pas qu'on lui en pose ou qu'il n'aimait pas la question. Il reprit sa douce torture en lui effleurant la peau. Puis il le caressa un peu partout.

Il les remplaça par des baisers au fur et a mesure qu'il montait. Un léger gémissement se fit entendre. Le roux s'amusa avec sa langue à caressait le nombril du plus vieux.

Puis il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond bougea au contact de ses lèvres. Soudain le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il trouva Ichigo en train de jouer avec

élastique de son boxer. Le blond sourit à la vue des doigts d'Ichigo passant sous son sous-vêtement.

_Bonjour la fraise gourmande. Le salua-t-il.

_Hé ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Protesta le roux.

_Pourquoi ça te va bien. Dit le blond tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Le roux se mit à rougir. Puis le plus vieux lui caressa la joue tendrement.

_Ce que tu es appétissant quand tu rougis. Lui dit-il.

_Arrête de dire ça ! Protesta Ichigo gentiment en détournant le visage.

_Tu fais ton timide soudain ! Pourtant il y a pas quelques minutes tu avais l'air plutôt entreprenant et non timide.

Le blond déposa un baiser dans le cou du roux. Il le sentit. Il adorait son odeur si spéciale mais enivrante pour lui.

_C'est...que...je m'ennuyer. Et puis... Lui répondit Ichigo.

_Et puis ?

_Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Ichigo, se dit qu'il devait être déçu qu'il demande.

Mais en réalité il cherchait. Le blond avait du mal à savoir la date du jour. Non pas qu'il soit bête, mais il était distrait de nature et pour lui la date n'avait pas de

réelle importance. Alors il se creusait la tête.

« On est en décembre mais quel jour et date ?! » Pensa-t-il.

« Ca y est il a encore oublier la date ! Mais alors il...y a pas penser. »Pensa le roux soudainement devenu triste à cette pensée.

Le blond observa son amant en faisant la moue.

« Apparemment ça à l'air important sinon il m'en parlerait pas. Oui mais quoi ?! »

Il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait pas.

« Mince, il va être déçu. » Pensa-t-il.

_Euh...ton...Commença-t-il à dire.

Il fixa le roux, il comprit que cela ne pouvait pas être son anniversaire.

« Mais non son anniversaire c'est le quinze juillet que je suis bête. »

Le roux, lui, ne bougeait pas, il attendait...un miracle.

« Ah peut-être que cela à avoir avec leur coutume ! Laquelle ? »

_Je vois tu as oubliais ? Demanda le roux.

_Non, je cherche le piège ! Essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

_Le piège ?!

_Tu fumes la moquette par hasard ?

_...non. Répondit le blond en grimaçant.

_Ba on dirait parfois !

Il le regarda étrangement.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait dire parfois par tu fumes la moquette ? » Se dit le blond.

_Avoue le !

_...

_Avoue que tu ne sais pas.

_Ok, j'avoue. Quel date est-on ?

_Le vingt-cinq décembre.

_Et ? Demanda le blond s'en comprendre.

_Pour nous c'est noël ! Le père noël qui vient apporter les cadeaux, les décorations les

repas de famille etc...

_Le père noël !

_Oh t'es grave. Tout le monde t'en as déjà parlé.

_Sûrement.

_Le père noël n'existe pas ! Lui dit Ichigo en voyant son amant réfléchir.

Son amant ouvrit grand les yeux ainsi que la bouche. Puis se reprit et lança :

_Alors pourquoi tu me casses les pieds avec ton père noël qui n'existe pas !

La remarque du blond finit par achever le pauvre roux qui « péta » un plomb.

_Pauvre imbécile ! Il n'existe pas mais c'est une tradition pour offrir des cadeaux à sa famille ou à son chéri ! Et comme tu ne t'en souviens jamais depuis trois ans je n'ai

pas de cadeaux MOI ! Cria-t-il en se levant du lit.

Le blond qui l'avait écouté, avait reprit la même grimace que tout à l'heure.

C'était la première fois en trois ans que le roux se comportait comme ça, la première qu'il lui criait dessus de cette manière.

Il se leva et observa à travers la fenêtre. Là, il vit les voisins de l'immeuble d'à côté.

Ils étaient dans le salon fixant leur enfants, au pieds d'un sapin décoré.

Ils ouvrait des paquets, le sourire au lèvres, on pouvait entendre le cri de joie.

C'est là que le blond comprit que pour tout humain, cette tradition était un symbole

important, qui rappelait sûrement à tout adulte son enfance. C'est vrai que lui ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre, vu que tout cela n'existe pas à la soul society.

Soudain, le sortant de ses pensées un bruit de porte lui parvint. Il marcha jusqu'au bruit. C'était Ichigo. Il était maintenant, debout dans l'entrée.

_Où...où...vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

_Chez mon père. Lui répondit sèchement le plus jeune.

_Je te ferais remarquer, que c'était prévu. Reprit Ichigo.

Le blond n'ajouta rien. Visiblement gêné d'avoir encore oublié des détails important

pour son amant. Soudain il se rappela d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui.

_Flash back _

__Ah au fait mon père, nous invite le vingt-cinq décembre. _

__Ah bon._

__Oui comme ça, on pourra ouvrir nos cadeaux tous ensemble, vu que les filles ne peuvent que le vingt-cinq. Elles sont débordées !_

__Ok. Pas de souci. _

__On a juste à amener le dessert...et les cadeaux bien sûr !_

_Fin Flash back _

Il se sentit honteux d'avoir oublié ça ! Ce n'était pas souvent que le roux lui demandait quelque chose. En réalité le roux, était l'amant le plus facile à vivre qu'il

n'est jamais vu. Pas une dispute ! Ni même un caprice en trois ans. Et là, il lui demandait juste de ne pas oublier une date et lui, il l'oubliait comme un idiot.

C'était impardonnable. Lui même, le pensait alors pourquoi le roux ne penserait pas comme lui !

Le roux était en train de mettre son blouson. Il ne l'avait même pas regardait.

_Bon, j'y vais. Bonne journée.

Il ferma la porte, sans se retourner vers lui une seule fois. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire, attendre qu'il se calme et lui pardonne ou...aller le rejoindre.

C'est à midi qu'Ichigo frappa à la porte de chez son père.

_Oh, Iiiiiiichiiiiiigoooooo, bonjour. Tiens tu es tout seul ? Lui demanda son père.

_Bonjour papa. Oui. Lui répondit-il en entra dans la maison.

_Nee-sama. S'exclama Yuzu.

_Bonjour Yuzu.

_Où est...

_Occupé. L'interrompit Ichigo.

_Bonjour Ichigo. Lui dit Karin, qui était dans le canapé.

A côté d'elle son petit-ami. Il avait les cheveux blancs, les yeux bleus océan et était plus grand que sa sœur. Ichigo trouvait qui ressemblait étrangement a Toshiro.

Même si quand il lui faisait remarquer, elle nier complètement.

L'amour rend vraiment aveugle. S'était-il dit se jour là.

_Salut. Lui dit-il.

_Salut Ichigo. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Ichigo s'assit dans un fauteuil du salon. Il ferma les yeux. Dans la maison, des odeurs savoureuses flottaient. Ça lui rappela de bon souvenir.

_Flash back _

__Maman maman,nee-sama m'a donné son chocolat. Dit la petite Yuzu en montrant le fameux chocolat qui était dans sa main._

__Oh ! Comme c'est gentil de sa part. S'exclama Masaki en souriant._

_Le petit Ichigo assit sur sa chaise de cuisine, rougissait._

_Elle vint le voir. L'embrassa et se remit devant les fourneaux avec la petite Yuzu sur les talons, qui l'observait ou plutôt la dévorait des yeux. _

__Bonjour les enfants ! Cria Isshin._

__Ah voilà papa, vous allez pouvoir ouvrir vos cadeaux._

_Les enfants ne la firent pas répéter deux fois, ils se précipitèrent vers le sapin._

_Où là, les attendaient, de nombreux cadeaux._

__Hé ba ! Je vois que j'étais attendu uniquement pour les cadeaux. Dit Isshin._

_Masaki rigola. Elle s'approcha de leurs enfants qui déballaient leurs cadeaux en _

_poussant des cris de joies. Isshin eu juste le temps de prendre une photo d'eux._

__Le père noël est trop géniale ! S'exclama Karin._

_Masaki sourit en l'entendant dire ça. Isshin à côté, la prit en photo._

_Comme pour garder se souvenir gravé à tout jamais en eux._

_Fin Flash back _

C'est l'un des souvenirs qu'Ichigo chérissait. Il lui rappelait son enfance, sa vie d'autrefois, l'amour et le bonheur qu'il y avait dans la maison.

Voilà pourquoi il en voulait à son amant. Car depuis trois ans, il ne vivait plus ses moments de bonheur, enfin si, mais il voulait les passer avec lui.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussit à retrouver une vie sans nuage, sans zone d'ombre, il voulait partager ce bonheur avec celui qui l'aime.

Mais bon, apparemment son amant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Le roux était profondément vexé. Il était toujours dans le fauteuil, la télé diffusait

un quelconque bêtisier. Il ne savait plus de quoi, car il était trop absorbé par ses pensées, d'ailleurs il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Oh Yuki te voilà ! Dis Yuzu en embrassant son petit-ami.

_Oui désolé j'avais oublié quelques trucs pour ce midi, alors je suis passé à la

supérette et il y avait du monde. Dit-il en rougissant.

_Oh alors tu es pardonnés. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Pendant un instant j'avais eu un petit espoir que cela pouvait être LUI. Mais je fût vite déçu, alors je replongeais dans la télé.

_Bon, on est tous là. On va pouvoir passer à table les enfants. Dit Isshin.

Tout le monde s'assit à une place, mais évidemment il y avait une place de libre.

Celle de son amant. Il eu un pincement au cœur en y pensant.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il peut bien faire à la maison, seul ? » Pensa-t-il.

_Bon, bonne appétit les enfants. Dit Isshin.

_Merci, bonne appétit. Dirent-ils tous.

Toc toc toc

_Je vais ouvrir. Dit Yuzu en se levant.

Elle fût rapide comme l'éclair.

_Oh, Bonjour, ça va ? Dit Yuzu.

Mais a qui parle-t-elle donc ?

_Rentré, voyons.

_Merci. Dit une voix masculine.

La voix qu'ils entendirent le paralysa. Avait-il bien entendu ? Était-ce une hallucination dû au fait qu'il mourrait d'envie que cela soit lui.

Pendant le peu de temps où l'invité surprise avait frappé et le moment où il était rentré le roux n'avait presque pas respirait ni bouger. De peur d'être encore déçu.

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine. Tout le monde se demandait qui cela pouvait être.

Pour Isshin c'était « Qui peut bien nous dérangeait le jour de noël ? »

Pour Karin « Encore ! Quand est-ce qu'on va être tranquille ? »

Pour Ichigo se fût « Mon dieu, j'espère que c'est lui ! »

Pour Yuki « Ouf ! Il n'y a pas que moi d'en retard heureusement que ma Yuzu n'est pas rancunière sinon j'aurais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Pour Kyo « Eh ba quelle famille turbulente ! Heureusement que Karin n'est pas comme ça !

_Salut a tous ! Dit un homme en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Il avait les bras chargés de cadeaux.

Le blond sourit au roux. Il était venu ! Ichigo sourit en le voyant. La joie se voyait sur son visage. Le blond s'assit à la chaise libre.

_Bonjour a toi, Dit Isshin, tu es en retard !

_Je sais, je m'en excuse.

_Bon bonne appétit a tous. Dit Yuzu.

_J'espère qu'on sera tranquille cette fois. Répliqua Karin.

_Mais oui t'inquiète. Dit Isshin.

Le repas se déroula sans aucun incident.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Isshin se leva et déclara :

_Bon, les enfants passons aux choses sérieuses !

Tout le monde le regarda perplexe. Sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlait.

_Je parle des cadeaux enfin ! Dit Isshin en voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Ils se mirent dans le salon et le défilé de cadeaux commença. Ichigo fût étonné de voir que son amant avait apporté des cadeaux. Il y en avait pour tout le monde.

Sauf lui apparemment, d'ailleurs le regard d'Ichigo n'échappa pas à son amant.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Le tiens est à la maison.

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fabriqué encore ! »

Tout le monde était content de ses cadeaux. Ils repartirent tous le soir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Content de leur journée.

_A plus les enfants et ne faites pas de bêtises ! Cria Isshin au pas de sa porte en faisant des signes à ses enfants qui partaient.

_C'était une bonne journée ?

_Oui, mieux que je l'aurais cru. Répondit le roux.

_Ah bon pourquoi ?

_Tu es venu idiot !

Le blond sourit. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il est beau quand il sourit. » Pensa le roux.

L'amour rend aveugle parfois mais il peut rendre heureux tout simplement.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux. Le blond poussa le plus jeune sur le canapé.

Celui-ci le regarda perplexe. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ? »

Le blond lui tendit un petit paquet rouge.

_Voila ton cadeau, j'avais oublié la date mais pas de t'acheter un cadeau.

Le roux déballa vite fait le cadeau. C'était une boite argentée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le roux en fixant la boîte.

_Ba ouvre.

Le roux l'ouvrit prudemment. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique collier en argent

celui que le roux avait repérait dans une bijouterie. Puis à côté il y avait une longue chaîne argentée assez épaisse. « A quoi peut-elle servir ? »

_C'est super gentil. S'exclama Ichigo.

_J'avais vu que tu la regardais.

_Mais à quoi sert l'autre chaîne ?

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se soit il l'embrassa tendrement.

Le roux surprit se laissa faire. Le plus vieux le caressait en même temps.

Tous ses gestes étaient doux. Il passa ses mains sous son pull. Le roux soupira.

Le blond se colla à lui, se qui fait qu'il sentit l'excitation de son amant contre sa braguette. Il eu la chair de poule à se contact. La bosse du plus vieux s'éloigna puis

revint plus brusquement, il le fit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il cognait contre une bosse.

Le blond eu un sourire pervers. Il pressa leur deux érection l'une contre l'autre.

Il arracha un soupir au roux. Il continua à caressait son torse puis un téton. Quand il en eu marre, il retira le pull qui le gênait dans la découverte du corps de son amant.

Il envoya valser ce dernier loin du canapé. Puis il lécha doucement et furtivement un téton. La réaction du roux face au contact de sa langue le fit sourire.

Le roux avait du mal à résister aux tortures du blond. Il changea de téton.

Il passa sa main sur la bosse de son amant. Il la caressa à travers son jean, qui

devenait de plus en plus serré. Il lécha le cou du roux, qui se pencha en arrière.

Le roux était au point de rupture de l'excitation. Soudain le blond qui était tendre

attrapa les bras du roux fermement. Puis il le pencha en le retourna sur le canapé. Le blond l'embrassa dans le dos. Tout ses petits baisers était chaud. Soudain il sentit

quelque chose de froid sur ses poignets, puis son dos et enfin son cou.

_Mais...qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda le roux.

_La chaîne. Répondit calmement le blond.

Le roux surprit ne dit rien et attendit. Il était anxieux de ne pas savoir.

Après avoir été attaché, il sentit son pantalon descendre. Une main sur ses fesses, le

caressant tendrement.

_Mmm mon petit roux...Laissa échapper le blond content de l'effet qu'il faisait à son cher et tendre amour.

Puis il baissa le boxer devenu gênant pour le blond. Il caressa gentiment le membre dressé du roux. Le roux sous la pression du plus vieux s'écroula sur le canapé.

_S'il...s'il...te plaît...Commença à supplier le roux.

_Que veux-tu ? Demanda le blond en se penchant sur lui tout en le caressant.

Le roux poussa des petits cris indiquant son plaisir. Mais bien évidemment le blond ne s'arrêta pas là. Il s'écarta de son amant. Qui d'ailleurs se retourna surprit.

Le blond retira son pull puis son pantalon. Il regarda son amant se tortiller dans tous les sens. C'était amusant comme scène.

Le blond posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse du roux. Puis les fit descendre progressivement. Ces gestes sensuels rendait le roux encore plus ivre de désir qu'il

l'était déjà. Il arrêta ses mains à la limite de l'intimité du roux. Il le prit dans ses mains et commença un ballet de caresses. Il se baissa et embrassa le bout de la verge.

Puis déposa des baisers sur le membre. Il décida soudain de l'engloutir. Le roux poussa un nouveau gémissement sous la surprise. Le blond s'activa à faire des vas et

viens parfois doux et lents et d'autre fois agressifs et vite. Le roux aurait voulu attraper les cheveux de son amant mais la chaîne l'empêchait tout mouvement.

Il était prisonnier. Le blond prenait un malin plaisir à torturer son amant. L'entendre poussait ses cris valait, pour lui, tout l'or du monde.

Il s'arrêta juste à temps, évitant la délivrance du roux, qui fût frustré.

_Pourquoi tu as arrêtés ?

_Parce que j'en avais envie. Répondit le blond, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Il retira son boxer et retourna le prisonnier. Celui-ci fixait avec envie le membre

du blond. Il avait bien l'intention dans profitait. Il prit Ichigo par les cheveux et l'

approcha de son érection. Puis se pencha et l'embrassa, un ballet entre leurs langues

débuta pour avoir le contrôle. Le blond gagna. Et des qu'il l'eut comprit, cassa le baiser et fit engloutir son membre par le plus jeune.

Celui-ci commença rapidement son travail. Il en poussait des gémissements de plaisirs à le faire. Le blond en sourit. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être coquin ! Qui

aurait cru en le voyant qu'il pouvait chauffer n'importe qui. » Se dit le shinigami.

Au bout de quelques minutes le blond arrêta le roux. Puis s'éloigna de lui.

Le roux le suivit du regard. Quand il revint, il avait un grand sourire. Il retourna Ichigo, le positionna de telle sorte qu'il ses genoux soit appuyés contre le canapé.

Puis il entra délicatement un doigt dans le roux, qui sursauta de surprise. Il se crispa sous la douleur. Le blond se remit de sa main droite à le cajoler. Puis il mit un

deuxième doigt, tout en accélérant le rythme. Il cherchait le point faible de son amant.

A un certain moment, il le trouva, le roux se décrispa et se pencha en arrière.

Il retira ses doigts, se prépara en enfilant le préservatif. Puis appliqua du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et recommença sa torture. De son autre main, il mit sur son membre du

lubrifiant pour permettre au roux une meilleure expérience. Il retira brusquement ses doigts, laissant le roux frustré de ne pas pouvoir continuer.

Il caressa de nouveau tendrement le roux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Le blond écoutait la respiration de son amant. Le roux, lui,

bouillonné de plaisir et n'attendait que ça. Au moment qu'il s'y attendait le moins, il sentit être prit violemment. Il poussa un cri. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça,

le temps d'adaptation du roux. Et là, sans prévenir le blond s'activa brusquement, ses vas et viens était violents. On entendait le claquement de leurs peaux tellement s'était

sauvage. A aucun moment il ralentit. Le roux était aux anges. Entre douleurs et plaisirs. Il gémissait, parfois criait. Le plus vieux le souleva. Il se retrouva la tête

dans le canapé et les fesses en l'air. Le blond recommença sa torture violente. Le roux ne pouvant peu bouger à cause de la chaîne se contentait d'être la proie.

Puis soudain il sentit le plaisir montait encore en lui. Apparemment se fût de même

pour son amant, vu qu'il accéléra. Et au point culminant de jouissance, le roux gémissant encore plus fort, le blond se pencha sur lui. Et tout en lui donnant une

superbe fessées alors que le roux cria son nom, lui, il lui murmura :

_Joyeux noël mon amour.

Dans l'appartement le bruit sourd de la fessées retentit, puis le silence totale.

Le roux s'écroula, et comprit où en voulait en venir son amant.

Il y a quelques mois, il lui avait suppliait de l'attacher pendant l'acte et le blond avait refusé, trouvant ça pas très net. Et là pour noël son amant lui avait fait quatre

cadeaux. Son collier, il lui avait fait l'amour le plus sauvagement possible, la chaîne pour l'attacher pendant et lui prouver son amour en faisant ça. Décidément il avait

de la chance d'avoir un amant comme ça. Quelle magnifique noël.


	2. Chapter 2(1)

Chapitre 2: Partie 1

Le tonnerre grondait, la pluie se déversait dans les rues de Tokyo, le vent refroidisait l'air. Une journée presque normale pour un mois de décembre.

Sauf que pour en rajouter une couche à se temps déplorable la neige apparut.

Le brun en fût déprimé. Il n'aimait pas la neige.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de l'immeuble où il travaillé.

Depuis que tous les secrets possible et inimaginable de la soul socièty était ressortit et réglé par Ichigo, il travaillait comme journaliste dans un journal.

Sa vie avait complètement changé depuis le lycée.

Il ne voyait que Chad et Inoue de temps en temps, qui lui donnaient des nouvelles des autres.

Il savait donc que Mizuiro était vendeur, Asano serveur et Tatsuki prof de sport.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonné au final c'etait pour Ichigo.

Le roux plutôt explosif, fonceur et tête de mule était devenu médecin, comme son père ! Nouvelle surprenante, si on connaissait un temps soit peu le roux.

Le brun était resté la bouche ouverte quelques instant en apprenant la nouvelle.

Il leur avait demandé pouquoi il ne le voyait pas. Ils lui avaient répondut qu'il était pas mal occupé entre ses cours et son copain.

Nouvelle surprise ! Ichigo était gay ! Aucun de ses deux amis n'avaient eut l'air choqués.

-Tu sais il est mieux comme ça. Il est épanoui avec des hommes. Lui avait ajouté Inoue.

La jeune femme avait eu un magnifique sourire quand elle lui avait dit ça !

Pour elle, c'etait merveilleux que le roux soit gay !

Le brun avait eu du mal à s'en remettre.

Mais il avait continué sereinement sa vie.

Jusqu'au jour où, le brun avait croisé le roux. Il était au supermarché. Rien d'exceptionnel.

Il l'avait vu dans le rayon gâteaux.

Il avait d'abord pensé que c'etait son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Mais quand l'homme s'etait retourné, il avait eu la confirmation.

C'etait bien Ichigo Kurosaki.

Devait-il aller lui parler ? Le brun était, sans savoir pourquoi, prit de panique.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, car le roux le heurta, en voulant prendre un paquet de gâteau.

-Oh, excusez moi. Fit le roux en se penchant légèrement.

Que le roux était devenu poli !

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute je n'ai pas...

-Uryù-san ? L'interrompit le roux.

-...euh...oui, c'est moi. Repondit le brun deboussolé.

-Oh quel drôle de hasard. Comment vas-tu ?

Entendre, et voir le roux aussi poli et respectueux était...très déconcertant.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants.

Le roux poli du supermarché laissé Ishida perplexe. Que c'est-il passé dans sa vie pour qu'il soit comme ça ?!

Comment quelqu'un de si têtu pouvait-il devenir si docile ?!

Toutes ces questions le perturbait. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Il décida donc de poser la question à "tête d'ananas" comme l'avait surnommé Grimmjow, en allant à la soul society.

-Quoi tu as vu Ichigo ? S'ecria Renji, en poussant Rukia.

-Euh...oui dans le supermarché pourquoi ?

-Nous, on ne l'a pas vu depuis la dernière bataille.

Le capitaine Zaraki qui venait d'entrer avait entendu le nom du roux et s'etait précipité à leur table.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Ichigo ?!

Tout le monde se tût. Même Kuchiki.

-Oui, je l'ai vu. Il a énormement changé.

-Comment ça changé ?! Demanda, curieux, Hisagi.

-He bien, d'habitude il nous appelle par nos prénoms. Et là il m'a appelé Uryù-san.

Le choc fût totale pour tout le monde.

-Ichigo appelé les autres par leur noms de famille ?! Répéta Renji.

-Oui..il a était pendant tout le temps de notre conversation très poli.

-Incroyable ! Enfin je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas changé dans le fond. Rétorqua Rukia.

-Il est médecin et gay ! Ajouta simplement le quincy.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux.

-Il...il est médecin ?! Cria Rukia.

-Et gay ?! Ajouta Yumichika.

Le trouble était pour tous.

Tout le monde pu comprendre une partie de la vie du roux, grâce au récit du rouge et à la sienne.

Ichigo avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde après la dernière bataille, sans raison apparente. Puis il entama ses études de médecines.

Il devient gay. Garde contact avec ses amis de lycée.

En clair, un évènement avait bousculé sa vie.

Ishida curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la vie du roux.

C'est pourquoi il décida de jouer les détectives.


	3. Chapter 2(2)

Chapitre 2: Partie 2

Pourquoi était-il dans cette galère déjà ?! Ah...oui, il avait laissé sa curiosité prendre le dessus, et entraîné par pratiquement tous les shinigamis, avait décidé de suivre le roux. Pour découvrir le pourquoi du comment !

Seulement c'était LUI, qui était dehors sous la pluie ! A épier les faits et gestes du roux.

Pourquoi aucun des shinigamis n'était venus avec lui ?! Cruelle choix !

Mais bon, après tout c'était lui le journaliste, alors il n'avait qu'à traiter ça comme une affaire classique. Et puis en y pensant, il n'était pas particulièrement liè au roux.

Il avait combattut de nombreuses fois à ses côtés, il était devenu ami avec ses amis, mais eux ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés de leur vie.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis. C'était juste des connaissances.

Alors pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ?! Par amour ?! Non !

Car il a une petite amie, mais par curiosité. Savoir qui avait dréssé la bête.

Alors il était là, avec son appareil photo, a observer le roux de son nouveau élément.

C'était étrange de voir le roux aussi calme. Il était là, souriant face aux patients et serein, comme s'il savait que tout allait bien se passer.

Ishida se surprit à penser que son père, lui aussi médecin avait la même attitude toute de fois plus glaciale que celle de son ancien camarade.

Le roux déambulait de chambre en chambre, gardant toujours la même attitude, même avec la vieille qui l'avait envoyé balader. L'ancien Ichigo l'aurait remit à sa place, mais le nouveau, lui resta de marbre. Il continua à l'ausculter sans broncher et lui dit même un "bonne journée madame".

Une aussi belle démonstration de self contrôl prouvait à quel point le roux ne ressemblait plus à l'ado fougueux et entêté qu'il était.

Vraiment, il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé !

Il continua donc à le suivre pendant toute la journée.

A la fin de celle-ci, il se rua à la soul society, comme prévu pour faire son rapport.

Il trouvé ça d'abord grotesque mais les shinigamis étaient aussi curieux.

-Alors, alors ?! Demanda très impatiente Rukia.

Tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous. A croire que la vie du roux était plus passionnante que tout le reste.

-Hé bien, je l'ai vu faire ces multiples consultations, dont certains patients l'ont insultés ou envoyés balader et lui est resté de marbre. Pour ensuite...

Il fût interromput par Zaraki.

-Ichigo ne répliquant pas ! Bizarre.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai penser ! Surtout quand il a répondus à la vieille bonne journée madame ! Rétorqua le brun.

L'air choqués des shinigamis qui l'entourent prouvé une fois de plus que le roux n'était plus le roux qu'il avait connu.

-Ensuite, il à était faire ses courses et puis il est rentré chez lui. Continua Ishida en baissant la tête.

-C'est tout ?! S'exclamèrent Rukia et Renji.

-Ba...oui. C'est pas évident ! Leur rétorqua-t-il.

-Oui j'imagine ! ,dit soudain Yumichika, qui s'admirer dans une glace, se mettre dans des états pareils pour un scoop ça doit pas être évident !

Ishida s'imspecta et vu qu'il était crasseux.

-Oui normal ! Il pleut sur Terre. Lui répondit-il simplement.

-Je comprend mieux. Il avait dit ça, sans lâcher son miroir.

-Que vas-tu faire Uryu-kun ? Demanda Rukia.

-Je vais continuer mes recherches. Lui répondit-il tout en remettant ses lunettes en place. Toc qu'il avait gardé.

-Veux-tu de l'aides ? Demanda-t-elle, en se levant soudainement de sa chaise, comme si elle venait d'avoir une brillante idée.

-Euh...oui, pourquoi pas. Lui répondit-il en se tassant sur sa chaise.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire qu'à part en tant que shinigami, elle et les autres n'étaient pas toujours très doués pour le reste.

Et surtout, ils étaient repèrables ! Entre tête d'ananas, avec ses cheveux rouge et ses tatouges et Rukia qui parlait aussi fort qu'Inoue, ce n'était pas gagné.

Il ne pouvait se pemettre d'être repère ! Pas LUI !

Non pas qu'il soit le meilleur, mais il se débrouillait bien.

-Vous n'avez qu'à le suivre quand je travail et moi je ferais pendant mes temps libre.

-Oui, bonne idée, comme ça on pourra le coincé ! S'exclama la petite brune en montant sur la table et en levant le poing en l'air.

-Vous ?! Demanda Yumichika, curieux de savoir qui serait le coéquipiers de la brune complètement déjantée.

-Oui, Renji et moi ! Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le rouge se tassa sur sa chaise, ne bronchant pas se disant juste qu'il ne pouvait pas reffuser sans représailles.

C'est comme ça, qu'il se retrouva allongé dans un buisson à guetter Ichigo.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il à grandit ! Fit remarquer la brune.

C'est vrai qu'il a grandit ! Il approcher à peine les un mètre quatre-vingt au lycée et là, il doit mesurer à vu d'yeux...un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Pensa Renji.

-Mais c'est vrai que son père est grand ! Souligna Rukia.

Renji avait emprunter des jumelles à Kisuke, lui rétorquant qu'il voulait montrer des drôles d'oiseaux à Rukia, le blond c'était littèralement fichu de lui et après lui avoir donné lui avait dit:

-Bonne chasse aux oiseaux ! Sur un ton que le rouge n'aimait guère.

A quoi ce vieux pervers avait-il penser encore ?!

Il chassa l'image de l'ancien shinigami, pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son ami.

Il était en blouse blanche, son nom de famille accroché au dessus de la poche.

Un stéthoscope dans celle-ci.

Cela lui donnait une classe folle. Il lui faisait penser à son Capitaine. Ils avaient la même prestance. Quand ils étaient dans une pièce, on les remarquer.

Son ami avait bien grandit dans tous les sens du terme.

Il n'avait définitivement plus rien avoir avec le gamin bruyant, comme disait son Capitaine. D'ailleurs, pendant un temps ils les avaient soupsonnés de sortir ensemble.

Mais il ne saura jamais s'il avait raison ou pas.

-Oh regarde un homme proche d'Ichigo ! S'exclama Rukia en pointant son doigts vers la fenêtre qui laissais voir Ichigo à côté d'un homme.

-Ils discutent ! Cela ne veux rien dire !

-Justement ils font croirent qu'ils discutent de boulot mais en fait ils parlent de leur vie privée ! Ah ah...

Inoue, Matsumoto et Yourichi avait vraiment déteint sur elle ! C'est...dramatique ! Pensa Renji qui la fixait.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était aussi atteinte que ça ! Il faudrait qu'en rentrant à la soul society, il y fasse quelque chose. C'était vraiment désèspèrant !

Il se remit à observer le roux. Il était à présent dans une salle, qui apparement leur servait pour manger. Il manger et regarder des fiches.

Son habituel froncement de sourcil était toujours là, moins prèsent mais toujours là.

Ils avaient surveiller le roux pendant plus d'un mois, en plus de la surveillance d'Ishida. Seulement le roux était très malin, il avait on ne sait pas comment réussit à cacher son amant. Mais qui était-il ?!

Le brun était déprimé. C'était la première fois que le brun n'arrivait à rien.

Il fallait qu'il se creuse les méninges. Alors, il s'assit à un café pour réflèchir.

Il lisait sa feuille d'information quand, il trouva devant lui une partie de la solution.

-Ishida ! L'interpella Asano.

-Asano-san ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ? Lui répondit-il en s'asseyant en face.

-Moyen.

-Oh pourquoi ? Raconte moi.

-On m'a...contacté pour essayer de résumé la vie de mes anciens camardes de lycée.

Avait-il dit d'un trait.

-Oh c'est cool ! Et qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas bien ?

-Hé bien, j'ai quelques camarades que je n'arrive pas à retracer leur vie.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Euh...Kurosaki et...

-Ichigo ?! Ah c'est facile je peux t'aider !

Dieu lui avait envoyé pour une fois un peu d'aide, sous la forme d'Asano.

-Alors que veux-tu savoir ? Lui demanda Asano, en commandant un café.

-Euh...ce qu'il a fait après le lycée ?!

-Alors ça c'est facile ! Il est entré dans en médecine. Là, il a encore...quatre ans avant de pouvoir être médecin.

-Ok, répondit-il en notant les infos, et côté vie privée ?

-Eh bien...ses soeurs sont au lycée, son père est toujours à son compte et...

Ah la la mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce-que je m'en tape de ça ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'il change totale ! Pensa le brun, qui commençais à s'agacer sur son stylo.

-Et il est devenu gay ! Au début ça m'a fait un choc, mais après tout s'il est heureux...tant mieux.

-Et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Toi qui est proche de lui ?! Le taquina le brun, espèrant avoir la réponse.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne sais pas qui sais ! Même Mizuiro a essayer de lui tirer les vers de terre, mais sans résultat !

Ishida, décida de faire la liste de tous les hommes de l'entourage du roux, pour rayer au fur et à mesure les noms.

Ok alors il me reste beaucoup de possibilité ! Pensa Ishida.

Après avoir réussit à s'échapper de la prise d'Asano, il retourna chez lui.

Continuant sa liste, en appelant tous les autres anciens camarades.

A sa surprise, il en apprit beaucoup. Et du coup, pu continuer de rayer des noms.

A la fin il avait rayé tous les noms de leurs anciens camarades.

Il ne resté personne ! Il soupira exaspèré.

Il se tourna donc du côté des shinigamis.

Il raya les noms de ceux qui l'avaient entourés pendant leur "réunion" et de ceux qui était marié et de ceux qui ne pouvaient pas être gays (comme Yamamoto...)

Il décida donc d'aller enquêter à la soul society.

-Alors Ishida tu as trouvés ? Demanda discrètement Rukia, enfin elle cru être discrète.

-Oui...et non !

-Comment ça ?! Demanda à son tour, Renji.

-Hé bien grâce à Asano, j'ai eu l'idée de faire croire que j'essayer de faire un album souvenir des anciens du lycée. Et j'ai appelé les autres.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai pu rayer tout les noms de nos anciens camarades !

Les deux shinigamis le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-En clair, il ne sort pas avec un humain !

Ils les vit écarquillés les yeux.

-Tu...veux dire...que...qu'il sort avec...un shinigami ?! Articula difficilement Renji.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Alors je suis venu enquêter ici. Car s'il sort avec un d'entre vous, cela se verra.

-...

-Cela se verra, car il fera des aller-retour vers la Terre !

-Oh oui ! T'es pas bête ! S'exclama Rukia en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Oui, j'utilise mes neurones moi ! Pensa le brun.

-Oh ! On va t'aider ! Dit soudainement Rukia, pris encore une fois de folie.

-On pourras faire attention à ceux qui s'absente souvent. Dit simplement le rouge.

-Oui exactement. Dit Ishida.

Au moins un qui les utilisent ! Pensa-t-il.

C'est comme ça, que l'enquête suivre les shinigamis débuta.

Seulement ce n'étais pas facile. Tous les shinigamis avaient beaucoup de missions.

Et faisaient beaucoup d'aller-retour.

Cela déconcerta le quincy, qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait qu'il avait la solution sous les yeux. Mais il ne la trouvait pas.

Il avait l'impression que le monde se tournait vers sa vie privée. Comme-ci il y avait une convention s'occuper de la vie d'Ichigo Kurosaki !

Bon sang, comme je voudrais qu'ils s'arrêtent de me prendre le choux avec ça ! Pensa le roux.

Il était fatigué en ce moment, c'était la folie à son boulot. Alors il ne pouvait pas voir son amant. Ce qui l'éxaspèré encore plus.

Il voulait un câlin ! Il voulait qu'on le serre fort dans des bras robustes.

Il termina son service à vingt-heure, il prit sa voiture et rentra dans son appart.

Il enleva son blouson, prit des vêtements dans sa chambre et alla dans la salle de bain. Il y faisait froid, pour le roux.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la douche. Il eu un frisson.

Tourna le robinet d'eau chaude.

Il prit la paume de douche et l'eau chaude coula sur son corp endoloris par la fatigue. Quand soudain, il sentit une douce chaleur sur son corps.

Il se demanda ce qu'il lui procurait autant de chaleur.

Il le comprit quand deux bras puissant s'abbatirent sur son torse.

Il essaya de se débattre mais l'intrus le colla contre la paroi douche.

-Chut ma fraise...arrête de te débattre ! Depuis le temps que je te grignote tu as l'habitude non ?!

-Oh purée c'est toi !

-Ba oui !

-Mais quel andouille tu fais ! Tu pourrais au moins prèvenir ! J'ai cru qu'on m'agresser ! Rétorqua le roux.

Son amant rigola. Mais continua ses caresses sur le corps du roux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste te manger !

Le roux grogna. Son amant pouvait se comporter d'une drôle de manière.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé séduire !

Des fois, il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir en beauté. Et puis il y avait ces moments. Tendres, qui lui offrait et la, il l'adorait.

Il était amoureux !

Ishida avait continué ses recherches mais sur Terre, ne pouvant plus se permettre de laissé un clone à sa place.

Il commençait à déprimé, il n'arrivait pas à démasquer le secret du roux. Rien de plus déconcertant pour lui.

De leur côté les shinigamis, eux chercher, mais il n'était pas vraiment doué côté coeur, alors cela ne menait à rien !

C'était comme si on cherché une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-C'est bizarre qu'on ne trouve pas qui c'est ! S'exclama Rukia, très bruyamment.

-Mmm...Fit Matsumoto en buvant son énième verre de saké.

-Si on réunissait l'association des shinigamis. S'écria Yachiru.

-Mais oui ! Elle a raison ! Dit Rukia.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là ?! Demanda Nanao.

-Hé bien, nous allons traquer l'amoureux du roux ! S'exclama Rukia.

Il eu un silence dans la salle.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous regarde ! Dit solonnellement Nanao.

-Vous n'êtes pas curieuse de savoir qui c'est ?! Demanda Matsumoto.

-Oui, Yachiru veut savoir ! Dit soudain la petite lieutenant en sautillant.

-Non ! C'est SA vie privée ! Rétorqua la brune au lunette.

-Oui, nous ne rentrerons pas dans votre jeu malsain. Déclara Nemu.

-Comment on va faire du coup ? Demanda, triste Rukia.

-Je...ne sais pas...Réussit Matsumoto, bien "fraîche".

-On va les torturer ! S'exclama la petite lieutenant.

-Oui !

Et c'est comme cela qu'elles avaient décidées de kidnapper plusieurs personnes.

-Aaaaahhh...a..arrêtées ! Cria Shinji.

Elles avaient capturées le pauvre Shinji, qu'elles torturées en...le chatouillant !

Il se pliait en quatre.

-Es-tu le copain du roux ?

-Aaaahhh...non...

-Tu es sûr de toi ?!

-Aaaahhh...oui...pauvres idiotes...je ne sortirais jamais avec ce gamin !

-Ok

-Je crois qu'il nous dit la vérité. Dit Matsumoto.

-Capturons-un autre ! S'exclama Yachiru.

-Pourquoi il ne réagit pas ?! Demanda déçue Rukia.

-C'est ton frère je te ferais remarquer ! Dit Matsumoto.

-Oui...mais je pensais pas qu'il ne réagirait pas !

-Ba...regarde il est stoïque !

-...

-Passons à un autre ! S'écria Yachiru.

-Aaaahh...arrêtez bande de cinglées ! Protesta Ikkaku.

-Es-tu l'amoureux d'Ichigo ?!

-Non...espèce de malade...je ne suis pas gay !

-Mince encore un échec...

Cela les ennuyées au plus au point, comment allaient-ils faire pour trouver un simple nom ?! C'était d'autant plus ridicule pour ça ! Eux, qui avaient combattut de nombreux criminels n'arrivaient pas à trouver un stupide nom ! Affligeant !

Tous ceux qui s'occupaient de la mission " Découvrir l'amoureux du roux" commençaient à se dire qu'ils étaient pas doués pour l'espionnage.

Alors il en eu marre de cette attente. Il décida d'aller sur Terre et de tirer ça au clair avec le roux et l'aide d'Ishida.


	4. Chapter 2(3)

Chapitre 2: Partie 3

-Vous...voulez..que je vienne vous aider a découvrir pourquoi Ichigo ne viens plus à la soul society ? Demanda perplexe le brun.

-Oui. Répondit calmement le noble.

Le brun croyait être tombé sur la tête. Le noble Kuchiki qui venait lui demandait de l'aide, pour découvrir des choses sur Ichigo.

Après une gorgée de café, (enfin plusieurs car faut encaisser la nouvelle comme même ! ) il accepta la demande du noble.

Maintenant il devait chercher une nouvelle énigme à propos du roux.

Pourquoi tout le monde voulait savoir ce que le roux avait fait ?!

Pourquoi un noble voulait-il découvrir pourquoi il ne voulait plus aller à la soul society ?!

Le brun commençait à se poser beaucoup de réponses. Qu'y avait-il eu entre le noble et Ichigo ?!

Avait-il bu ?! Non...alors il avait du se cogner la tête ? Non...

Le monde entier voulait tous savoir pourquoi le roux avait changé.

Alors que le pauvre roux ne devait même pas se douter qu'il était une bête curieuse pour les autres.

Il faisait son tour de garde comme d'habitude, quand soudain il eu la visite d'Inoue.

Lui expliquant qu'elle était tombée en voulant faire une tarte à la carotte et à la noisette. Le roux resta perplexe.

Première pour la tarte au goût bizarre et deuxième pour la raison de sa chute.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?!

-Tu as encore essayés d'espionner ton voisin ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La rousse devint pivoine. Il avait vu juste. Qu'elle curieuse elle faisait !

-Evite de recommencer ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Mais...j'y peux rien...il est...pas mal !

Le roux leva les yeux aux ciel.

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle était pas possible ! Pensa le roux.

-Bon, j'y vais, fait attention à toi. Lui dit le roux, en continuant ses consultations.

-Oui, pas de souci.

Sa journée fut épuisante. Il y avait eu beaucoup de patients.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

Sur le pas de sa porte, il y avait Uryu-san et...le capitaine Kuchiki.

Il réussit à encaisser la surprise. Puis, décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Bonjour Uryu-san, Capitaine Kuchiki. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

-On veux te parler. Lui dit Uryu-san.

Qu'est-ce-qu'ils me veulent ceux là ?! Pensa le roux.

Hé oui, après avoir réflèchit Ishida avait décidé d'aller directement lui parler.

Le noble avait était surprit de la réponse du brun.

Qui lui avait dit que le roux préfèrerait sûrement qu'ils soient franc avec lui.

C'était pour ça, qu'ils étaient là, au seuil de la porte du roux.

-Bon, ba entrez. Leur dit le roux.

Ils entrèrent et furent surprit de la déco de l'appart du roux. Elle était très zen, mais avec des touches de modernités. Cela respirait la maturité.

Ils étaient assit dans le canapé, le roux qui était dans la cuisine revint un plateau dans les mains. Il le posa délicatement sur la table. Servit ses invités surprit.

Puis il s'assit à son tour. Il se tourna vers eux.

-Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus nous voir ? Demanda le noble.

Le roux le fixa, sans rien laisser paraître aux yeux de ses invités.

-Oui, Kurosaki-kun, nous voulions savoir ce qui t'avais fait autant changé ?

L'interrogé, prit un gorgée de son thé, posa sa tasse et dit:

-A la fin de la dernière bataille, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais rien, a part mon sale caractère. Alors quand je suis rentré à l'université, j'ai décidé de changer.

-Oui, cela explique certaine choses mais pourquoi as-tu coupés les ponts avec la soul society ? Demanda Ishida.

-A cause de mon copain.

Ishida et le noble se tournèrent vers lui surprit. Pourquoi le roux avait-il décidé de faire ça pour un copain ?!

-N'allez pas croire n'importe quoi ! Reprit le roux.

-Alors explique-nous ?

-C'est un shinigami.

La nouvelle ne fût pas une surprise pour Ishida, mais pour le noble si.

-Et alors ?

-On ne voulais pas que notre vie privée soit épier.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu ne viens pas ?! Demanda le noble surprit.

-Et puis, il est un peu...jaloux. Qui aurait cru, d'ailleurs ! Répondit-il en esquivant un sourire, qui étonna encore plus ses invités.

-Et qui était-il ? Demanda Ishida.

-Pourquoi tout le monde veut le savoir ?!

-On est curieux ! Dit simplement le brun.

Le roux leva les yeux aux ciel.

Ils étaient enfin partit ! Pff...le roux n'en revennait pas que le noble se soit déplacer pour savoir pourquoi il ne venait plus.

Il avait enfin de l'estime pour lui ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Mais bon, maintenant cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour lui.

Il n'était plus seul à présent.

Le noble n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre de sa visite chez le roux.

D'abord, il n'était plus bruyant. Et puis la raison pour laquelle il ne venait plus c'était à cause d'un shinigami !

Le noble n'avait d'ailleurs pas accepté, c'est pour cela qu'il vint voir le roux plusieurs fois sur Terre. Le roux avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en le revoyant.

Mais finalement, il l'avait accepté.

La vie avait reprit son cours à la soul society, personne ne savait qui était le jaloux shinigamis qui emprisonnait leur roux préféré.

Ils avaient laissés tomber, très frustrés.

Rukia qui avait apprit que son frère rendait visite au roux, voulait absolument y aller aussi, seulement son frère ne démordait pas.

Il ne voulait pas que sa bruyante de soeur vienne.

Un jour, alors que le noble venait de finir ses papiers quand il décida de faire une petite balade pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Et là, il eu une grande surprise, le Capitaine de la neuvième division arriva en trombe dans sa direction.

Il avait l'air pas content du tout ! Déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'air commode alors son air aimable ne l'aida pas à se dire qu'il allait être "sympathique".

-Qu'est-ce-que vous avez après Ichigo ? Demanda-t-il pas aimable du tout.

-...

Le brun en fût surprit par cette question inattendu. Pourquoi l'argenté se préoccupait du roux ?!

-Vous le laissez tranquille !

-Pourquoi la sécurité du roux vous est importante ?

-Le roux est à moi ! Personne, ne me piquera surtout pas un coincé comme vous !

-Pardon ?!

-Vous avez très bien comprit ! JE suis le copain d'Ichigo.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise de cette nouvelle inattendue.

-J'ai eu bien du mal à le conquèrir, vu le nombre de prétendant qu'il avait, alors personne n'y touchera.

-Je...ne souhaite pas...euh...vous le piquez. Réussit à articuler le noble.

-Mais je ne vous laisserez pas tenter quoique ce soit ! Je vous préviens que si vous tentez quelque chose, je le serais.

Puis, il repartit comme il était venu.

Le noble eu du mal à s'en remettre, comment le roux pouvait-il sortir avec ce type ?!

Après avoir remit en place le coincé, comme il l'appelait, Muguruma rejoins Ichigo sur Terre. Il voulait avoir une soirée calme et tendre.

Le dîner était prêt. Mais la cuisine vide. Seul, le bruit d'eau qui coule s'entendait dans l'appart de sa fraise. Il en sourit !

Le roux prenait sa douche. Chouette, il allait pouvoir le cajoler sous l'eau.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Il fût déçut.

Le roux ne se lavait pas, il nettoyait un de ses pulls en cachemir.

-Oh...tu es là ! S'exclama le roux en se tournant pour poser son pull sur un cintre.

-Oui...

-Tu viens on va dîner. Dit joyeusement Ichigo.

Il se passa en silence.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as rien dis de toute la soirée.

-Non, t'inquiète tout va bien.

Le roux comprit immédiatemment ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha de son amant. Et l'enlaça. Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes. Puis, il l'embrassa.

Le baiser d'abord chaste devint fougueux, car le capitaine s'y mêla.

Leur langue jourèrent un balai passionné. Parfois, elles se quittèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Leurs mains se caressaient mutuellement.

Le plus vieux descendit dangeureusement vers les fesses du plus jeune. Il lui malaxa fermement. Le roux en sursauta.

Il se retrouva allonger. Le plus vieux continua ses caresses en insistant sur certaines zones érogènes du roux.

Le roux réussit comme même à pensé que son amant était vraiment un pervers.

Et malgré toutes ses résponsabilitées au sein de la soul society il venait presque tous les soirs dîner avec lui et dormir. Pour qu'ils est une relation à peu près normale.

L'argenté avait plongé la tête la première dans le cou du roux, il le dévorait sans retenu. Il mordait et suçait à certains endroits, laissant des marques à la place.

Le roux laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, qui ravit le plus vieux.

Il descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule et la mordilla.

Puis tout en lêchant, il continua de descendre.

Il retira délicatement le tee-shirt du roux, devenant gênant pour le plus vieux.

Puis, il lêcha un téton maintenant libre. Sa main libre caressait son ventre et son nombril en traçant des petits cercles.

Le roux qui commençait à avoir très chaud, eu du mal à retirer le maillot de son tendre, qui lui était toujours occupé à lui procurer du plaisir.

Quand enfin, il réussit l'argenté s'écarta et fit glisser son pantalon à ses chevilles.

Il l'écarta très rapidement et en fit de même pour celui du roux.

Il l'attaqua de nouveau. S'en prenant cette fois-ci à ses abdos biens déssinés par les batailles. Sa langue coquine descendit dangeureusement vers le boxer de sa fraise.

Elle glissa lentement et vint chatouiller la base de l'intimité du roux. Qui gloussa sous la surprise. Ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Kensei qui continua sa torture.

Il aimait le sentir frémir sous ses caresses.

Il avait un côté excitant, et qui le pouvait rendre n'importe qui pervers. Et ça, le roux ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Puis sans prèvenir, il lui retira son boxer. Il commença une danse érotique avec sa langue sur le bout de l'intimité d'Ichigo.

Instinctivement celui-ci glisse ses mains dans les cheveux courts et argenté de son amant.

Il l'engloutit d'un coup. Ses vas et viens étaient lents. Poussant le roux à gémir.

Il caressa les bourses durcies par le plaisir et attendit qu'il sente la fin proche pour arrêter sa torture. Il l'observa son amant, les yeux plissés par le plaisir, les joues rouges, la tête en arrière.

Il le souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre à coucher. Il le déposa gentiment sur le lit.

Se plaça au dessus de lui et l'admira. Il reprit ses caresses.

Il souleva le roux par les chevilles, et après avoir retirer son boxer et celui de sa fraise, il approcha son bassin de l'entrée du roux.

Il s'allongea doucement sur lui et approcha ses doigts de la bouche de son amant.

Qui les mit dans sa bouche sans réfléchir.

Après les avoir sucer suggectivement, le roux les retira de sa bouche.

Kensei commença, alors la prèparation.

Quand il le sentit prêt, il entra dans l'anneau de chaire tout doucement.

Le roux se crispa sour l'intrusion imposante.

Kensei lui fit de petits bisous sur le visage du roux, pour essayer de le détendre.

Il le caressa et quand il sentit que son amant se laissé aller, il commença de lents vas et viens pour l'habituer.

C'est à son premier gémissement que l'argenté augmenta le rythme.

-Oooohh...Ke...ken...sei...Gémit Ichigo en aggripant le cou de son amant.

-Alors ma petite fraise...tu aimes ça ? Lui taquina Kensei.

-Oooohh...oooouuii...Répondit spontaïnement le roux.

A sa réponse il accélèra encore la cadence, pour l'entendre un peu plus gémir de plaisir sous ses coups.

Le roux réussit à bouger de lui même ses hanches pour approfondir les vas et viens.

-...aaahh...

-Mmm...aaaahh...aaaahh...

Ces sons aphrodisiaques continuèrent encore quelques instants puis, Kensei augmenta tellement le rythme qu'on entendait le bassin du Capitaine claquait sur les fesses.

-Aaaaahhh...aaahh...Ke...ken...kens...sei...

Puis après un dernier va et viens, il cala les fesses du roux bien contre son bassin et éjacula dans son amant en grognant.

-Putain...

-Aaaah...

Le roux le suivit de peu en les éclaboussant de sa semence.

La semence du roux coula sur le ventre de Kensei pour rejoindre celle qui était sur les fesses et une partie des abdos du roux.

Kensei s'écroula sur le côté pour reprendre sa respiration. Le roux ferma les yeux, il était trempé de sueur, et il respiré avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Kensei avait beau avoir des défauts, comme la jalousie, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

En tant normal il était merveilleux, alors oui, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir coupé les ponts avec les autres shiniganmis.

Il avait une vie merveilleuse, et puis il n'avait plus de bataille à faire, grâce à Kensei.

Alors pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration, il remercia le ciel d'être tombé amoureux du plus têtu des Capitaines.

Il se rapprocha de l'argenté et lui embrassa la temps droite.

-Je t'aime Kensei.

Le plus vieux lui sourit.

-Moi aussi ma fraise, moi aussi à la folie.

END


	5. Chapter 3(1)

Coucou à tous les lecteurs, voici un nouveau chapitre des os spéciales.

Il sera en deux parties, deux contes, a vous de lire et de deviner. Cela m'est venu en lisant une fic de Hayase-sama qui as relooker certains contes de fées en totalement loufoques et marrant.

Alors j'ai eu l'idée de revisiter deux contes, avec les personnages de Bleach.

ATTENTION: Je me donne le droit de changer certains passages de l'histoires, ne vous étonnés pas si cela ne colle pas toujours au conte. Ah et surtout Lemon ! Après tout je suis auteur, j'ai le droit de m'éclater...^^ Donc si vous n'aimez pas certaines passages ne venés pas vous plaindre. Ces contes sont revisités !

Chapitre 3: Os spéciales, contes... Partie 1

Il était une fois, dans un tout petit village se nommant Blood Red.

Il était entouré d'autres petits villages, ces habitants étaient tout aussi calme que le village. Il y avait quelques maisons autour de la fôret mais elles étaient rare. Il fallait envoyer un pigeon voyageur pour le courrier et il y avait deux heures de marche.

Dans ce village, il y avait un petit garçon très spéciale. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux roux, qui faisait de lui une curiosité.

Il les avait hérité de sa maman et de sa grand-mère, mais les siens était encore plus beaux que les leurs.

De plus il adorait se déguiser d'une manière très voyante. D'ailleurs sa grand-mère, lui avait confectionnée une magnifique veste à capuche rouge.

Il en était fièr. Et le portait tous les jours, les habitants du village, l'avaient surnomés le chaperon rouge.

Un beau matin de printemps, Orihime, la maman d'Ichigo l'appela.

-Ichigo.

-Oui, maman ?

-Je viens de faire de belles tartes. Et j'aimerai que tu les apportes a ta grand-mère, ainsi que se pot de confiture.

-Oui, maman.

-Surtout, fais très attention en y allant. Tu sais que le chemin pour y aller et long.

-Je sais maman.

-Le chemin en sortant du village est sûr, mais c'est en traversant la fôret que j'ai peur pour toi, il y a toute sorte de bête ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'agitant dans tous les sens et en faisant de grands gestes, comme pour imiter les bêtes en questions.

-Je serai prudent maman. Lui répondit Ichigo, calme face à elle.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas mon petit, elle se tourna vers la table et finit de prèparer le panier, bon tu feras un gros bisous a maman Rangiku.

-Oui maman, lui répondit-il en mettant sa veste.

Orihime remit la veste de son fils en place.

-Voila, tout est prêt, tu peux y aller. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le panier.

Ichigo le prit, tout sourire et dit une dernière fois en revoir à sa maman.

-A plus tard, maman. Lui dit-il en lui secouant la main.

Ichigo traversa le village, il croisa un des marchands. Ce n'était pourtant pas le marchand le plus agréable du village, mais pour Ichigo c'était un monsieur très gentil malgrès son air froid.

Ses cheveux ébènes, sa peau blanche, ses yeux verts et son visage sans sourire n'aidait pas.

-Bonjour monsieur Ulquiorra.

-Bonjour mon petit Kurosaki. Tu vas chez ta grand-mère ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Fait bien attention à toi, mon petit.

-D'accord. Au revoir monsieur Ulquiorra.

Ichigo continua donc son chemin. Il se retrouva sur la grande route. Il devait faire attention, car beaucoup de monde passe sur cette route.

Et l'on pouvait y faire des rencontres étranges et dangeureuses.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se fit accoster par un type au look étrange.

Très grand, aux longs cheveux rouges attachés n'importe comment, ses tatouages bizarres qu'il avait sur tout le corps.

-Salut mon p'tit gars.

-Bonjour. Répondit Ichigo, très poliment sans s'arrêter de marcher.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'es poli !

Ichigo ne regarda même pas son interlocuteur.

-Mmm, ce que tu as l'air appétissant !

-Désolé, je dois me dépêcher. Je dois aller chez ma grand-mère.

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, on ne sait jamais, ce n'est pas sûr par ici.

-Non merci, je sais me débrouiller. Lui répondit-il en accélèrant le rythme de marche.

Il arriva à semer son interlocuteur gènant.

-Pff, qu'est-ce-qu'il était embêtant. Se plaigna-t-il.

A force de marcher il arriva enfin dans la fôret. Ichigo resta prudent. Evitant les chemins trop dangeureux.

Les oiseaux chantaient, heureux du beau temps, et on pouvait apercevoir d'autres animaux qui d'habitudes se faisait discret.

Ichigo était heureux de pouvoir se balader en pleine fôret avec ce temps si agréable.

Au bout d'une heure l'atmosphère se refroidit soudainement. Il se rendit compte que les oiseaux avaient arrêtés leur chant. Les animaux étaient partit se cacher.

Ichigo s'arrêta de marcher et observa tout autour de lui. Mais il ne vit rien qui pourrait être suspect. Alors il continua son chemin, tranquillement.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était que cacher derrière un arbre, un immense loup le regardait. Il avait faim.

Ce loup était connu de tous, dans plusieurs villages, il se faisait appeler Aizen.

Il aimé manger de belles personnes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait un certain goût pour ses repas, que des beautés dans son assiette.

En ce moment, il mourait de faim, car les beautés se faisaient rares. Elles se cachaient de peur de finir dans l'estomac du loup.

C'est bien après qu'Ichigo soit partit que leur voisin, dise à sa maman qu'elle devrait s'inquiètée, à cause de se fameux loup qui rodait.

-Je vous assure Mme Kurosaki vous devriez vous inquièter pour lui.

-Mais non, Ichigo à l'habitude de la fôret.

-Oui mais ce loup est immense ! Et puis il ne mange pas n'importe qui !

-Comment ça ?! Demanda Orihime, tout en continuant à faire le diner.

-Ce loup ne mange que des hommes et des femmes qui sont d'une beauté époustouflante.

-Mon Ichigo !

-Oui, vous avez compris, il est en danger. Il faut prevenir quelqu'un.

-Mais comment ?! Et puis comment être sûr qu'il l'est rencontré ?

-Personne ne peut, mais je vais demander à un ami de prévenir son fils qui est bûcheron dans se coin. Il pourra sûrement faire quelque chose.

-Merci Ikkaku, malgré que tu n'es pas de cheveux tu en as dans la tête ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

-Euh...oui, de rien. Lui rèpondit-il gèné.

Heureusement qu'elle est jolie, car elle a rien dans la tête. Pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, dans la fôret. Ichigo continuait à marcher en chantonnant.

-Tralala, je vais chez Mamie Rangiku, Trilili, je vais...

Le loup qui était derrière lui, l'écouta chanter.

-Alors le gosse va chez l'autre folle !, dit-il à voix basse, ça me donne une idée.

Puis soudain, il disparut dans la fôret.

Ichigo arriva au bout de deux heures de marche, chez sa grand-mère.

Il allait pouvoir discuter avec elle, il adorait être avec sa grand-mère prèféré.

En gènéral, elle lui offrait du thè et discutait t'où en mangeant des pâtiseries.

Elle avait un sacré caractère, mais derrière ses aires d'ivronne et de folle, elle était une adorable grand-mère. Une personne aimée de tous.

Il frappa deux coups. Attendit.

Mais rien. Il recommença et là, il entendit un bruit.

-Grand-mère ?!

-Arf...

Quelqu'un venait de tousser.

-Grand-mère ?!

-...Oui, rentre mon enfant.

-D'accord.

Il s'exécuta. Quand il rentra, il observa autour de lui. A priori, rien avait changer chez sa grand-mère. Elle était assise dans le canapé, un verre à la main.

-Viens mon petit, viens dire bonjour à ta grand-mère.

Il approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Mamie tu piques un peu ! Tu devrais appeler l'esthéticienne. Exclama Ichigo, en reculant du fait de l'odeur d'alcool qui entourait sa grand-mère.

-Euh...oui, tu as raison j'ai complètement oubliée. Lui répondit-elle.

-Je vais m'occuper des gâteaux et toi tu t'occupes du thè.

-Oui, pas de souci, mon enfant.

Ichigo ouvrit le frigo, les sortit et les mit dans une assiettes.

Pendant ce temps Rangiku, se leva et se dirigea vers les placards. Elle chercha une bouilloire. Elle trouva la vieille bouilloire de sa mère, la remplie et la mit sur le gaz.

Ichigo était assit sur le canapé, les gâteaux devant lui.

-Grand-mère, l'eau est en train de bouillire. S'exclama-t-il.

-Oh ! Euh...oui.

Elle prit la bouilloire, sans gant, et se brûla !

-AIE...ouille, ouille...Fit-elle en sautillant, autour de sa table de cuisine.

-Grand-mère ?! Ca va ?

-Euh...oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondit-elle en attrapant un gant, pour récupèrer la bouilloire.

Elle remplie deux tasses et les ramena sur la table basse du salon.

-Fait voir ta main ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondit-elle, d'une voix étrange.

-Gran...grand-mère ? Tu...vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, oui.

-Comme c'est bizarre !

Sa grand-mère se tassa sur le canapé et prit l'assiette. Puis la tendit au roux.

Il prit un gâteau et le dégusta, tout comme elle.

-Grand-mère, comme tu as de grande oreilles ! Je n'avais jamais fait attention.

-C'est pour mieux t'entendre mon enfant.

-Mais...mais grand mère, tu as de grands yeux !

-C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant.

La grand-mère finit d'une bouchée sa pâtiserie. Le roux put ainsi voir autre chose qu'il trouvait bizarre.

-Oh, grand-mère. Comme tu as de grandes dents ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant.

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de sa grand-mère.

-C'est pour me te manger, mon enfant ! Répondit sa grand-mère, tout en se jetant sur le pauvre petit chaperon rouge.

En trois petites secondes elle avala le pauvre garçon. Puis soudain, elle se déshabilla.

En réalité, la grand-mère n'était pas la vrai mamie du roux, c'était le loup.

_Flash back_

Après avoir entendu le jeune homme chantonnait qu'il devait aller chez sa grand-mère. Il eu une idée de génie. Il allait pouvoir manger !

Rangiku Matsumoto était connu dans le coin. Elle aimée boire, rigoler et faire la fête.

Tout le monde connaissait son adresse, vu qu'elle faisait des fêtes tous les week-end et invité beaucoup de monde.

Le loup Aizen, n'avait qu'à se rappeler son adresse. Cela ne fût pas difficile.

Arrivé bien avant Ichigo, il frappa à la porte. Deux coups.

Personne ne vint. Il refrappa deux autres coups.

-Entrer, enfin, si vous croyez que je vais bouger mon cul, vous vous gourrez.

Il entra donc, elle était assise, les pieds dans un bassin remplie d'eau.

Un verre à la main. Elle lui tournais le dos.

-Alors, qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ou faire quoique ce soit que le loup la dévora.

-Mm...c'était pas si horrible que ça. S'exclama-t-il, en s'étirant.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, et ouvrit le placard de son "repas".

Il prit des vêtements et s'habilla avec.

-Mm elle a vraiment des goûts bizarres. Dit-il en se regardant dans un mirroir.

Il réussit à cacher sa queue et à camoufler avec du maquillage.

Il avait l'air crédible, s'il ne restait pas trop près du roux. Mais il n'y aurait qu'un seul moment où il serait suffisamment près de lui, c'est quand il le mangerai.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le roux pointe son nez. Il était impatient. Il ne s'était pas nourrit d'un vrai bon repas, depuis deux semaines. Son estomac criait famine ! Le peu de nourriture qu'il avait accepté de manger n'était pas à son goût.

Et il voulait de la bonne et belle chaire fraîche.

Il vida le bassin d'eau, trop facile de se faire avoir avec, et s'assit sur le canapé et prit le grand verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table.

Enfin, il crut que c'était de l'eau, et des qu'il en bu une gorgée il s'étouffa.

Toc Toc

_Fin flash back_

Il dût faire un somme pour digèrer, car il avait avalé son repas tout cru, sans mâcher.

Son estomac était rempli, d'ailleurs son ventre était énorme.

Il s'installa donc sur le lit de la grand-mère, avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Pendant ce temps au village, Orihime avait continuée à faire sa cuisine comme si de rien n'était et son voisin était partit parler à son ami.

Lui demandant d'envoyer son fils voir à la maison de Matsumoto.

Au cas où, si le loup aurait eu l'idée de croquer le petit chaperon rouge et sa grand-mère. Même si tous les deux, pensaient qu'il y aurait plus de chance que ce soit Ichigo qui se fasse manger et non Matsumoto. Vu tout ce qu'elle buvait, il fallait s'accrochait pour la digèrer. Son ami, envoya donc son fils Grimmjow ainsi que son collègue Hisagi, voir chez la vieille alcoolo !

-Purée, j'en reviens pas que tu es acceptés d'y aller, en m'emmenant avec toi ! S'indigna Hisagi en mangeant son sandwich.

-Pourquoi, tu avais mieux à faire ? Rétorqua son ami.

-Mmm...non ! Mais aller voir si un gamin est vivant !

-Tu oublies sa grand-mère.

-Sa grand-mère !

-Non, mais t'inquiète, tout le monde la connaît, elle est cool. C'est Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto ! La Mastumoto ?!

-Oui. C'est autre chose que les autre vieilles !

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. La hache sur une épaule et leur sac de l'autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Matsumoto il faisait nuit.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un vomir. Ils ne s'inquièterent pas, connaissant le goût pour l'alcool de la femme. Ils entrèrent sans frapper.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes et aperçu le loup, la tête dans la cuvette.

Apparemment, il avait ingèrer un cocktail qui ne lui convenait pas.

Quand le loup se retourna, il hurla de surprise. Il essaya de les attaquer. Mais avec

le ventre qu'il avait, impossible de le faire correctement.

Il se fit donc ligoter et amener dehors pour l'ouvrir.

Ils firent sortir la grand-mère et le chaperon rouge.

-Ouh la, c'est dur ! Se plaigna Rangiku en sortant.

-Ca va ? Demandèrent-ils en coeur.

-Oui, ça va, mon petit, où est mon petit ? S'inquièta-t-elle.

-Là, mamie. Répondit-il.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, il avait sa capuche rabatu et il était par terre. Sa grand-mère se prècipita vers lui.

-Oh mon petit, elle lui tira la capuche, j'ai eu peur pour toi.

Les deux bûcherons découvrirent, avec stupeur, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

-Merci jeunes hommes, de nous savoir sauvés. Comment vous remercier ?

-De rien, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous remercier.

-Si, si j'insiste, venais manger avec nous, il fait nuit.

Ils acceptèrent donc. L'acool coulait à flos ainsi que la nourriture.

Grimmjow, lui, avait décidé de se faire remercier d'une tout autre manière.

-Mmm...vas-y comme ça !

-Oh...

-Han...

Voila les bruits que vous pouviez entendre si vous passiez devant la chambre d'Ichigo.

Après cette incident, Mastumoto ne changea rien à ses habitudes, elle invita juste Hisagi à boire souvent avec elle. Quand au petit chaperon rouge se rendit souvent dans la fôret, mais pas pour voir sa grand-mère. Mais pour voir un loup, totalement diffèrent de celui qui l'avait attaqué. Un loup bleu.

D'ailleurs, beaucoup de monde disait qu'il y avait d'etrange bruits dans la forêt.

FIN


	6. Chapter 3(2)

Chapitre 3: Os spéciales, contes... Partie 2

Il était une fois dans un sinistre petit village éloigné de tout, il y faisait froid et le calme régnait. Les rues étaient souvent désertes, il n'y avait plus de commerce. Il fallait faire huit kilomètres pour pouvoir faire ses courses, aller chez le médecin et tout autre nécessaire. Les habitants de ce village, pour le reste du monde ressemblaient à des zombies. Plus personne ne voulait y emmènager.

Le maire était déssèspèré. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer de nouveaux habitants ainsi que des commerçants.

Il avait baissé le prix des places pour le marché, pour le parking mais rien.

Il avait d'ailleurs baissé les bras. Il avait essayer pendant 5 ans de tout remettre en ordre, de faire remonter l'economie.

Mais là, il était au fond du gouffre, et relâcha complètement ses efforts.

-Tout cela c'est de SA faute ! Hurla soudainement le maire, en tapant du poing sur la table alors que sa femme l'écoutait.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est vrai, il devrait partir ! Se dit-il comme s'il avait enfin trouvé une solution.

-Tu ne pas ! Rétorqua sa femme doucement.

-Et pourquoi ?!

-Il est le plus riche de se village. La moitiè des terres lui appartienne.

-C'est vrai. Soupira le maire.

-Même s'il est devenu...étrange...il reste comme même l'héritier du seigneur.

-Etrange ?! Tu as dis étrange ! C'est un monstre !

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules.

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt.

Des visiteurs, un peu étrange sur les bords, qui aiment visités les endroits les plus reculés.

-C'est par où ?!

-Je crois que c'est par là.

-Tu crois ?!...hé ben on est pas dans le caca !

-Si au moins tu savais lire une carte ça irais plus vite !

-Merci c'est gentil de me traiter d'idiot !

-Je ne t'ai pas insulter !

-Non, mais tu me la bien fais comprendre !

Les deux amis continuèrent à se chamailler comme des gamins tout en esseyant de retrouver leur chemin ou plutôt de se perdrent vu comme c'était partit.

Ils réussirent à trouvé le bon chemin et à entrer dans le village.

-Wouah ! C'est...c'est...glaciale !

-Comme tu dis !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la mairie pour s'informer sur les logement dans le coin etc...

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour.

-...euh...bonjour...messieurs. Begeya le maire.

"Oh des inconnus dans la mairie" Pensa-t-il.

-Excusez-nous de vous dérangez mais nous souhaitons savoir où nous pouvons loger ?

-Euh...

"Oh, des visiteurs qui veulent dormir ici !" Il était au bord des larmes de joies.

-Hé bien...l'hôtel a malheureusement fermé il y a peu de temps...mais nous faisons le gîte chez nous. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe.

-Oh ne vous inquiètez pas pour ça, cela ne nous gêne en rien. S'exclama le roux.

-On a l'habitude des petits endroits reculés. Rétorqua le rouge.

[Vous avez deviné de qui je parle, évidemment]

-Bon et bien alors suivais moi je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir.

Il traversèrent une petit partit du village, qui était resté silencieux, personne n'était sortit de chez soi.

La maison du maire était plus jolie, dans un style très campagnard, avec des têtes d'animaux accrochés à certains murs.

Renji les fixa et chuchota à l'oreille de son ami:

-Imagine qu'ils fassent pareils avec les touristes !

Ichigo haussa juste un sourcil.

Leur chambre était de couleur marron caca, comme disait Renji, avec des fleurs blanche, bleu. Le papier peint se décollé à certains endroits. Il n'y avait qu'un lit double en bois sculpté, les tables de nuit étaient dans le même style.

Le dessus de lit était orange, mais même le cheveux d'Ichigo était plus beau que la couleur. Renji étira une grimace.

-On a au moins une chambre. Dit simplement le roux, qaund le maire fût enfin sortit.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux.

L'heure du dîner fût vite arrivé, et les deux visiteurs se retrouvèrent à une grande table où apparemment tout les habitants s'étaient réunis pour manger.

Tout le monde l'est fixèrent, comme des bêtes curieuses.

Ils s'assirent mal à l'aise. Même si ils étaient plus chaleureux qu'au début mais pour les deux amis ils restèrent froids.

-Alors vous venaient d'où ? Demanda soudain une jeune femme à Renji.

-Dans une grande ville.

-Oh, ça doit être chouette ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Bruyant !

-Ici, c'est très calme. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Ah bon ?! Dit Renji, un peu ironique.

-Oui, malheureusement.

-Mais pourquoi c'est si calme ?

-Hé bien...il y a..., elle regarda autour de lui, à cause de...

-Rin viens ici ! S'exclama un homme gigantesque, barbu, et hirsute.

La pauvre ne peut terminé sa phrase qu'elle fût embarquée.

Renji eu l'impression qu'il l'avait fait exprès de l'emporter avec elle au moment où elle allée lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaisait pas.

-Je crois qu'ils veulent cacher...

-Un secret ?! Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'on voit ça ! L'interrompit Ichigo.

Après le diner les deux jeunes hommes partirent se coucher. Renji n'était absolument pas rassuré. Pour lui il il y avait anguille sous roche.

La nuit était tout aussi glaciale que la journée. Le rouge ne pus fermé les yeux. Ichigo lui, dormait comme un loir.

-Pfff...comment il fait ?! Se demanda Renji en tournant encore une fois dans le lit, qui grinçait horriblement.

Il en eu marre très rapidement, et décida de se relever, il ouvrit la fenetre.

Dans ce silence, qui pour lui était inhabituel, il crut entendre un bruit. A l'affut du moindre mouvement. C'était des éclats de voix. Mais il ne put savoir se qu'ils disaient.

9h00 du matin, le soleil éclairait bien la chambre des garçons. Le rouge fut le premier debout. Quand son ami se réveilla, il était assit dans le lit à fixer la fenetre.

-Bonjour...Bailla Ichigo.

Il n'eut pas de réponse de son ami.

-Renji ?!

-Mmm...

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Ah bon?! Pourquoi ?

-Le lit grince et les habitants font des petits soirées la nuit.

-Ah bon ? T'es sur ?

-Oui, comme deux et deux font quatre.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes partirent faire de la randonnée à dix heures, aucun villageois n'était pas sortit.

-Etrange. Très étrange. Murmura Renji.

Leur randonnée dura toute la journée.

-Alors les petits jeunes c'était bien votre randonnée ? Leur demanda le maire.

-Oui monsieur. Répondirent-ils en coeur.

-Venez, on va pas tarder à mangez.

Ils le suivirent sans broncher. Ce qu'ils avaient vu quelques heures auparavant les avaient laissés perplexe.

_Début Flash back:_

_Ils venaient de monter la plus haute montagne du coin. Ils observèrent le paysage pendant un moment. _

_-Hé regarde Renji, là bas il y a un chateau. S'exclama Ichigo._

_-Wouah, j'avais pas imaginé qu'il y aurait un truc pareil ici ! _

_-Ils ont surement oubliés de nous le dire !_

_-Ou ils cachent un truc !_

_-..._

_-Viens on va s'approcher._

_Le chateau semblé inhabité. Il était tout aussi glacial que le village. Pas vraiment étonnant. Ils contemplèrent l'architecture du château quand soudain...il cri effroyable retentit. Ils restèrent pétrifiès. Des qu'ils le peurent, ils partirent en courant._

_Fin Flash back:_

Pendant tout le dîner les garçons restèrent muets. Ceux qu'ils avaient entendus les avaient totalement refroidis, alors que tout le monde semblaient s'amuser.

Qu'y avait-il donc ici de normal ?

Le repas se passa dans le bruit totale. Certains dansaient, d'autres buvaient.

Puis dans la soirée, un cri retentit dans la nuit.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent inquiets.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors Renji.

-R...rien...Déclara un homme dans l'assemblée.

-Ah ouais, alors pourquoi vous tremblez ? Demanda Ichigo.

-Euh...

-Euh...quoi ?!

-C'est rien... Dit le maire tout tremblant.

-Dites-nous la vérité ! Ordonna Renji.

-...

Le maire et le bûcheron se regardèrent. Ils déglutirent péniblement ensemble.

-C'est une longue histoire. Commença le bûcheron.

-Allez-y on a tout notre temps. S'exclama Ichigo, en croisant les bras.

La femme du maire passa dérrière lui et lui tapota l'épaule gauche. Il la regarda, puis s'essuya le front avec son mouchoir.

-Le village et ses allentours appartiennent à mon seigneur Yamamoto.

-Alors pourquoi il ne fait rien pour vous aider ?

-Il...lui est arrivé malheur...

-Il est mort. Acheva le bûcheron.

-Comment ? Demanda Renji.

-Empoisonné. Une rumeur, dit qu'il aurait refusé l'entrée de sa demeure à un devin très célèbre dans le pays.

-Je ne vois pas trop le rapport. Dit Renji.

-Il paraîtrait que ce devin pour se venger, l'aurait empoisonné et aurait jeté un sort à son fils.

-Jeté un sort à son fils ?! S'étonna Ichigo.

-Oui, tout ceux qui l'aurait approchés, on dit qu'il ressemblait à une bête.

Les jeunes hommes écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Et vous croyez ces rumeurs ?

-Oui. Le cri qu'on vient d'entendre c'est lui.

-Pourquoi cri-t-il. Murmura-Renji perplexe.

-Il est furieux.

-Furieux ?! De quoi ?

-Il veux épouser quelqu'un comme la tradition le dit. Sauf, que personne n'arrive à supporter son apparence. Encore une personne qui ne lui convient pas

Quand ils partirent se coucher, Renji et Ichigo, étaient encore sous le choc de la révèlation du maire et du bûcheron.

Il pleuvait à torrent quand ils se levèrent à neuf heures. Cela rendait l'atmosphère morose dans le village. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Pas un chat.

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne dehors ? Voila se qui tracassait le roux.

Renji, lui, ne se posait pas autant de question que son ami. Il finit de boire son café, et proposa d'aller au petit marché.

Le roux le suivit. Mais il se méfiait. Et il avait raison. Le petit marché était vraiment petit aujourd'hui. Les quelques personnes qui y étaient se dépêchés, ainsi que le commerçants. Le rouge lui, ne voyait rien de se qui se tramait devant les yeux.

Trop occupés à acheter ses provisions. Ichigo regardait tout autour de lui.

Puis quand l'horloge sonna dix-heures, tout le monde partit. Laissant seuls les deux amis sur la place du marché.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passés ? Demanda Renji, qui n'avait pas toujours pas comprit se qui s'était déroulé.

Un silence de plomb régnait. Soudain, des bruits de tambours se firent entendre. Des hommes en costumes rouge et or apparurent. Ils étaient magnifiques, mais impressionnant.

Pourquoi viennent-ils dans le village ? Se demanda Ichigo.

Il allait pas tarder à le savoir. Les hommes se plantèrent, droits comme des piquets, attendant comme des statues.

Un homme assez grand, la peau blanche comme de la neige, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux tellement plissés qu'on ne pouvait voir ses prunelles, les cheveux argents, se planta devant les hommes. Il était flippant.

-Oyez oyez, le seigneur Yamamoto va venir. Déclara-t-il.

Et en effet une vieille calèche arriva en trombe. Le bois était peint en rouge et le tour en or, des mêmes couleurs que les costumes des hommes, les roues étaient en rouges. Elle était assez voyante pour le coup. Par le genre de chose qu'on voit tous les jours. Les habitants étaient réapparut en silence derrière les deux garçons.

Ils avaient l'air effrayés. Les jeunes hommes, eux, ne comprenaient strictement rien de se qui se déroulé devant eux.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés se remit à parler.

-Monsieur Yamamoto va choisir un ou une prétendante.

Un brouhaha commença à s'élever dans l'assistance. Le roux réussit à entendre des brides de phrases.

-Ce n'est pas vrai...

-Il recommence...

-Encore une pauvre victime de...

Qu'est-ce-qu'il allait se passer ?

Soudain, un homme, aussi grand que l'homme aux cheveux argentés, descendit de la calèche. Il portait un pantalon noir, une veste marron très épaisse qui descendait jusqu'à ses fesses cachant le plus de peau possible.

Le plus étonnant n'était pas forcément son allure bizarre, mais plutôt son masque argenté incrusté d'or qui cachait l'intégralité de son visage.

Renji en écarquilla les yeux. D'où venait ses huluberlus ?!

L'homme au masque étrange regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un dans l'assistance. On ne voyait pas très bien ses yeux.

Pourquoi quelqu'un portait ce masque, même s'il était magnifique cela ne devait pas être très agrèable à porter.

Les villageois tremblaient. Ils se tenaient tous en rang. Attendant le verdict.

L'homme se rapprocha de celui aux cheveux argentés. Puis il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Aussitôt l'ordre fût compris et mit en route d'un mouvement de tête. Deux hommes se déplacèrent vers les habitants. L'un d'eux se plaça derrière le roux et l'autre devant.

Ichigo ne comprit pas se qui se passait.

-Mon seigneur Yamamoto vous a choisit jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Dit soudainement l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Le maire du village se déplaça alors.

-Pourquoi lui ?! Il est venu avec son ami, c'est un étranger ! Lui dit-il.

-Justement, il a déjà eu beaucoup d'échec avec des gens du village.

Les deux soldats prirent le jeune homme par les bras gentiment pour qu'il le suivent.

Renji essaya de s'interposer mais les soldats se mirent en position d'attaque.

-Je ne vous conseille pas mon jeune ami, de vous mettre en travers de leur chemin, ce sont les meilleurs soldats du pays.

-Laisse Renji, dit Ichigo qui avait comprit que s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'ils voulaient il aurait certainement des ennuis, je vais les suivre.

-Hein ?! Quoi ?!

-Oui, ils sont plus nombreux que nous et puis je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit aux villageois.

-Je comprends. Répondit seulement Renji, qui comprenait ce que voulait dire son ami.

Ils firent entrer le roux dans la calèche puis, ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus.

Le roux, dans la calèche, se sentait observé. L'homme qui l'avait choisit l'admiré de la tête au pied. Quand à l'autre homme, il regardait le paysage.

Le trajet ne fût pas trop long, au goût du roux.

Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du château, à peine la calèche fût arrêté dans la cour, que des serviteurs accourèrent devant eux. Lui demandèrent pleins de chose qu'Ichigo n'écouta pas. Il préfèra admirer le château.

On lui montra sa chambre. Qui était assez coquette d'ailleurs. Un lit en baldaquin deux places, avec des draps en satin marrons. Les rideaux étaient eux aussi marrons.

Il y avait deux tables de nuits scultés en bois vernis. Dessus, une lampe en or .

Au fond une grande armoire en bois scultée, elle était immense.

A la grande surprise du roux, il y avait un bureau et une chaise en velours rouge.

Il fût enfermé dans sa chambre pendant plus d'une semaine. Oh bien sûr, on lui apportait à manger, mais sinon personne ne venait.

Le roux commençait serieusement à s'ennuyer.

-Jeune homme, fit soudain l'homme aux cheveux argentés, mon seigneur Yamamoto veux voir.

Ichigo se retourna du bord de la fenêtre pour le regarder. Il s'approcha alors de l'homme.

-Bien, suivez-moi.

Ils traversèrent pleins de couloirs incroyablement longs. La porte devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent était en fer forgés inhabituel pour un château comme celui-ci.

Il frappa trois coups. Attendit puis ouvrit la porte au roux.

A l'intèrieure il faisait très sombre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Il buta dans un meuble.

-Aie aie aie...

-Je suis désolé je n'aime pas trop la lumière en géneral. Lui dit soudain une voix grave derrière lui.

-Oh...euh...Begaya-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire à l'étranger masqué.

-Approche. Ordonna l'homme cachait dans l'ombre.

Ichigo s'exécuta tant bien que mal dans l'obscurité. Pendant sa difficile marche il sentit une main qui l'attrapa pour l'emmener.

Il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Il était complètement déboussoulé par le manque de lumière. Puis soudain, une lumière fût allumée.

Elle éblouit les yeux du pauvre roux qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il ferma les yeux instinctivement pour se protèger.

Quand il les rouvrit il découvra avec stupeur l'homme masqué, à découvert. La stupeur de la nouvelle lui écarquilla les yeux.

L'homme sur lequelle il était assit était plus qu'étrange. Il avait les cheveux bleu élèctrique, une fourrure sur une bonne partie du visage de la même couleur, des yeux bleus, un visage carré.

Ichigo comprenait mieux pourquoi les villageois avaient peur de lui, il ressemblait en effet à une bête. Ou à un loup-garou, vu qu'il était recouvert de fourrure.

Pourquoi était-il comme ça ?!

-Tu as une magnifique couleur de cheveu, lui fit-il remarquer, c'est pour cela que je t'ai choisis. Tu es comme moi. Nous avons une diffèrence par rapport aux autres.

Le roux déglutit péniblement.

-Tu as peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le roux ne répondit pas. Trop peur de finir en steak haché.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur ?...parle, je ne te mangerai pas.

-V...vous avez l'air...terrifiant. Lui avoua le roux.

-Terrifiant ?!...je comprends.

La bête était en train de réflèchir. A quoi Ichigo aurait bien aimé le savoir.

-C'est mon apparence qui effraye tout le monde. Voila pourquoi je suis seul depuis tout ce temps.

Après cela Ichigo fût renvoyer dans sa chambre. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal, à par dire la vérité. Se dit le roux.

Il fût de nouveau seul pendant une semaine. Puis, la bête le fit redemander à son chevet. La bête s'occupa normalement sans trop se préoccuper de roux. Il tapé quelque chose sur une machine à écrire alors que le roux l'observait, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme trop fatigué de ne rien faire !

La bete ne s'en était pas rendu compte. C'est quand il arreta d'écrire qu'il se retourna vers lui et le vit en plein sommeil. Il en sourit. Le roux ne s'était pas formalisé au fait qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais chez un homme qui le terrifié par son apparence de bete. Ce qu'il était beau quand il dormait.

Son teint bronzé, son nez si bien dessiné, ses magnifiques yeux ambres, ses cheveux, oh oui ses cheveux roux. Ce qu'il avait louché sur eux en les voyant.

Il en revé d'un homme comme ça. Un homme tout aussi diffèrent que lui aux yeux des autres. Il l'avait choisit pour ça.

Le jeune homme avait étonnamment honnete vis à vis de lui et de son apparence.

Il avait d'abord était véxé, puis il s'était dit qu'au moins lui avait dit la vérité. LUI !

Tout le monde avait peur de lui, alors qu'il ne voulait juste qu'etre accompagné et normale. Comme tout etre humain de cette fichue planete.

Mais est-ce-qu'un jour cela n'allait-il pas s'arreter ?!

Le roux n'avait pas bougé. Toujours endormit sur sa chaise en bois sculpté. Il s'aventura à lui caresser doucement la joue. C'était agréablement doux. Le jeune homme lacha un soupir à ce contact. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait ?

Il s'agenouilla près de lui, de manière à pouvoir l'observer de plus près. Le jeune homme s'agita soudainement pendant son sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard le jeune s'arreta. Il le trouvé charmant. Tout à fait à son gout voir plus. Que c'était dur de ne pas...

Il regarda l'immense horloge de son bureau, elle indiquée vingt et une heure trente. Il se faisait tard. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras musclés et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'il dorme. Seulement, au moment d'entrer dans sa chambre, il se ravisa et l'emmena dans la sienne. Il le déposa sur le lit, et entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures, chaussettes, chemise pour qu'il soir à l'aise. Puis l'allongea.

A aucun moment le roux ne broncha.

Le lendemain matin le roux se réveilla tranquillement. Il avait bien dormit. Il se redressa dans le lit, pour enfin constater qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Cette chambre là, était beaucoup plus luxueuse que la sienne. Le lit avait trois places, baldaquin en bois et or scultpé. Les tables de nuit étaient accordés au lit. Les draps étaient de couleurs or en satin. C'était très agrèable comme sensation sur la immense armoire tronait sur le coté. Le bois était accordé avec du metal poli qui était tout autour d'un miroir. Il était magnifique. Il se demanda à qui appartenait la chambre. Elle était vraiment belle. Les murs étaient couleur taupe pour faire ressortir les couleurs vives. Les rideaux marrons ne cachaient qu'une partie de la lumière de dehors. Cette chambre montrait à quel point son propriètaire était discipliné, ordonné.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir qui il était. Ce n'était autre que l'homme aux cheveux bleu.

-Tu es enfin réveilles ! Je t'aurais presque pris pour la belle au bois dormant. Rigola-t-il en fixant le jeune homme torse nu. Il le dévorait des yeux. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il voyait le mettait en appétit.

Le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet que sa peau avait sur le plus vieux. Il ne fallait mieux pas !

Le propriètaire s'assit sur le bord du lit, observa sa convoitise, encore quelque peu endormit, les marques de l'oreiller sur le visage. Il était craquant. De la où il était il pouvait sentir son parfum, de la fraise avec un lèger soupçon de canelle. C'était pour lui aphrodisiaque. Prit par une vague d'envie, il s'approcha doucement de sa proie, il commença par lui caressait la joue, puis les lèvres, les entrouvit avec son pouce.

Ichigo se laissa faire. Ne comprenant pas vraiment se qu'il se passait.

Grimmjow, le dévorait dur regard. Sa main glissa dans son cou, le maintenant plus ou moins de fort, il approcha son visage du sien. Faisant toucher leur nez. Du bout de sa langue il caressa celle d'Ichigo. Une invitation cachée. Que le roux ne comprit mais absolument pas. Trop naif, trop innocent peut-etre ou tout simplement étonné de ce geste. La bete continua. Puis l'embrassa. La surprise fut telle qui ne bougea pas.

Le baiser n'était pas si désagrèable que cela.

Inconsciemment il avait laissé le baiser s'approfondir. Leurs langues se touchés, parfois se frolés et d'autres fois s'entrelaçés. On entendait que leur souffle et les bruits de suçions. Il avait arreté de penser au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Un délice pour le plus vieux.

Quand le baiser fut rompu, les deux hommes reprirent leur respiration. La bete le tenait toujours par la nuque. Comme si...il lui appartenait. Le regard bleu le fixait.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, un simple baiser. Il obligea le roux à s'allongeait sur le lit. Reprennant leur baiser. Ses mains le caressaient un peu partout sans trop s'y aventurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne peur et s'enfuit. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait quelqu'un qui apparement n'avait pas peur de lui, qui accepté ses baisers, ses caresses. Il n'allait pas le laissé partit.

Alors que son exploration du corps du jeune homme prannait un tournant que le plus vieux avait l'air d'aimer, quelqu'un frappa trois coups à la porte. Le plus vieux grogna de mécontentement. Qui pouvait bien les déranger ?!

Il se leva brusquement et partit ouvrir. Ce n'était autre que Gin, le port parole du seigneur des lieux. Visiblement embeté d'aller frapper à cette porte.

-Euh...excusez moi de vous déranger mon seigneur, mais il y a quelqu'un qui vous demande à la porte.

-Est-ce important ?

-A priori oui. Sinon je ne vous aurez pas dérangé.

-Mmm...bon, je vais aller voir. Il se retourna vers Ichigo, qui était toujours allongé, a moitiè couvert. Les joues rouges.

Pendant ce temps Gin et bien évidemment partit en quatrième vitesse.

Il le regarda, à demi couvert par les draps. Il n'avait certainement pas envie qu'on vienne le déranger. Il s'abaisse à son niveau l'attrape par le menton et lui dit:

-J'essayerai de ne pas etre trop longs. Il l'embrassa.

Puis partit sans un mot. Le pauvre Ichigo ne comprit pas grand chose. Il se demandait vraiment à quelle sauce il allait etre mangé.

Quand Grimmjow revint voir Ichigo, il était attablé devant un immense festin, d'ailleurs on voyait qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tete. Ce qui amusa son hote. Meme en mangeant il était désirable. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un lui avait fait autant d'effet. Il devait tout faire pour que le jeune homme reste avec lui.

Il s'assit en face de son invité. Le regardant manger avec appétit. Il régnait comme un silence lourd dans la salle à manger. Que s'était-il passer avec l'homme qui l'avait réclamé tot ce matin. L'ambiance lourde resta toute l'après-midi.

Une semaine plus tard, elle y était toujours ! Pourtant Grimmjow venait voir Ichigo autant qu'avant. Tous les soirs, il venait le "bordé".

Sauf un soir où, le roux l'attendit jusque tard dans la nuit, mais il s'endormit. Ichigo, ne posa aucune question au plus vieux. Mais le soir suivant aucune trace du bleu. Alors il se leva, et sans bruit il le chercha. Dans l'immensité du manoir et des couloirs il écoutait et cherché le maitre des lieux.

Il entendit un éclat de voix dans un couloir. Derrière une porte, trois hommes parlaient. La discution était animée.

-Nous pouvons vous aider. Dit l'homme inconnu.

-Nous...aider ?! Demanda Gin.

-Oui, pour votre...problème.

-Puis-je savoir comment ?

-Nous avons un...certain lien avec celui qui vous à fait...cela. Dit doucement l'homme.

Depuis qu'Ichigo était dans le manoir, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de savoir pourquoi Grimmjow était comme ça et à chaque fois il fut envoyer baladé d'une façon tout à fait grossière. Alors peut-etre qu'il saurait enfin le pourquoi du comment.

-Et ? Demanda brusquement Grimmjow.

-Je peux peut être lui faire changer d'avis sur vous et votre famille.

Que s'était-il passait ? Qui était cet homme dont il parlait ? Se questionna le roux.

-Vous voulez dire qu'en échange d'un mariage vous lui donné la possibilité de revenir comme avant ? Demanda Gin, toujours égal à lui meme.

-Oui.

-C'est à voir, mais est-ce que ces jeunes gens vont...s'habituer ?

-Faisons un essai. Dit l'homme.

Et c'est comme cela qu'un jour, une jeune femme du même age qu'Ichigo vint s'installer dans la demeure. Elle prit vite ces aises, comme si elle était chez elle. D'ailleurs un soir qu'Ichigo prenait son bain dans la plus belle salle de bain de l'aile droite du manoir, elle entra sans frapper dedans. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver un jeune homme, au cheveux roux.

-Mais...mais c'est pas vrai, un domestique qui prend son bain ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le roux trop surprit n'osa faire quoique ce soit.

-Grimmjow, Grimmjow !

Il arriva tranquillement. A la vue d'Ichigo dans le bain, il se décomposa.

-Que fait un domestique dans MA salle de bain ?! Tu m'as bien dis que je pouvais prendre n'importe laquelle ?

Il hocha la tete pour aquiescer. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette mauvaise passe ?

Le silence de Grimmjow fut pour le roux une insulte. Comme s'il lui avait craché à la figure. Il aurait mieux fallut au moins il souffrirait pour quelque chose de congrès.

Alors sans rien dire, Ichigo se leva, l'eau lui coulait de partout, et sortit de la salle de bain, nu comme un vers en prennant soin de bien récupèré ses affaires.

Ces deux interlocuteurs se retrouvèrent seuls a se demander s'il avait vraiment bien vu se qui venait de se passer.

Gin qui passé par là eu la surprise de voir l'invité de son maitre nu dans les couloirs. Une nouvelle pratique ?! Se demanda l'argenté.

Amusé, il le suivit pour savoir la raison de ce...comment dire...petit jeu.

-Ichigo ?!

-Oui ? Demanda le roux en colère.

-Pourquoi etes vous nu ?

-Je sors du bain.

-Vous sortez du bain ?...vous vous trimballez souvent nu dans les couloirs ?

-Non.

-Non, car sinon il faut me le dire, je viendrai voir. Lui dit-il en souriant.

-Je reve où vous me draguez ?!

-Tu sais Grimmjow a ammené pas mal de belles créatures ici, beaucoup sont partit car cela ne collait pas.

-Comment ça ?

-On n'a remarqué qu'avec les mauvaises personnes sont cas s'aggrave.

-Oh !

-Je disais donc tu n'es pas la première belle créature qu'il ammène ici et qu'il se lasse. Il croit que sa malédiction va s'arranger dés qu'il aura coucher avec la bonne personne. Alors que moi, je pense qu'il faut atteindre son coeur, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, alors il faut que j'évite de coucher le plus possible ?

L'argenté hocha la tête.

-Cela ne va pas être difficile ! Vu qu'il y a l'autre pimbêche.

-Oh la noble du village d'y a quelques kilomètres.

-Et pourquoi est-elle ici ?

-He bien, son père est lié avec...

-Avec ?

-Avec le devin/magicien qui l'a transformer et qui a laissé mourrir son père.

-Il l'a laissé mourir

...

Peu de temps après cette révèlation, l'argenté et le roux se lièrent d'amitiè, bien entendu tout deux voulaient rétablir l'ordre dans cet demeure et le village. Depuis la transformation de son maître, tout aller mal, les commerçants ne voyaient plus un client. Son propre père avait du changer de métier, laissant sa boutique de côté, pour pouvoir faire vivre sa famille. Lui avait gardé son emploi, mais il n'y avait plus que les récoltes qui faisaient vivre le village.

Alors lui, il ne voulait qu'une chose que tout redevienne comme avant. Il avait vu en Ichigo une porte de sortie à leurs ennnuis. Ils devaient tout faire pour que cela marche. Alors ils jouèrent la comèdie.

Un soir que le seigneur avait réussit à se débarraser de l'irritable noble, il passa devant la porte du roux. Et là, le spectacle qu'il vu le mit en colère.

Gin qui l'avait entendu arrivé, se précipita dans la chambre du roux. Il lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Depuis ce soir là, Grimmjow revint bordé le roux tous les soirs, en délaissant la noble.

Très vite il eu un conflit d'intèret avec elle. Elle s'aperçut qu'il venait plus la voir.

-Pourquoi ne venez plus me voir ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton haineux.

-Je suis occupé, Ichigo a autant besoin de compagnie que vous.

-I-Chi-Go ?! Le domestique ?!

-Ichigo n'est point un domestique. Mais un invité !

-Un invité ?! De quel genre d'invité ?

-Du même genre que vous ! Lui rétorqua-t-il.

-QUOI ?! Hurla-t-elle.

-Vous vous imaginiez que vous êtiez seule ?! Vous n'êtes là uniquement, parce que votre père a insisté.

Elle partit en courant dans sa chambre.

Lui, partit en voir Ichigo.

Plusieurs mois après...

La situation avait pas mal changé, la noble était repartit chez elle. Le seigneur avait expliqué qu'ils étaient incompatibles. Le silence était donc revenu.

Grimmjow pressait Ichigo de plus en plus pour sauter le cap. Le roux lui, prenait son temps, mais un jour il ne put résisté un soir de plus.

Le plus vieux sauta sur le roux. Lui arrachant son pyjama, alors qu'il était dans son lit.

Ichigo se débatit. Alors qu'il voulait repousser le plus vieux, il se mit à quatre pattes pour le pousser. Seulement Grimmjow en profita pour glisser ses doigts dans sa fente.

Ichigo se crispa ausitôt. Pendant qu'il le preparé, le roux déglutissait à chaque va et viens des doigts. Au bout d'un moment le roux prenait plaisir à la torture seulement il ne voulait pas le montrer. Sa tenacité lâcha quand le bleu le pénètra d'un coup.

Les cris de plaisirs furent étouffés dans l'oreiller. Grimmjow y allé comme un boeuf, c'est par grand coups qu'il faisait crier sa victime.

Au moment qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, le roux lâcha:

-Je t'aime Grimmjow.

Il contempla le roux qui dormait à côté de lui, nu. Il avait été surprit par les mots pronocés par Ichigo pendant l'acte. Mais en même temps tellement heureux.

Il le serra fort dans ses bras.

Au fil du temps Grimmjow se rapprocha d'Ichigo en le laissant voir toutes ces facettes.

Il n'avait point remarqué que sa fourrure était moins dense au fur et à mesure. Ichigo avait réussit à convaincre le seigneur à redonner du travail à tout le monde en reprennant les activités commerciales. Se qui en étonna plus d'un.

Au village tout le monde en parlait.

-Je crois que votre ami à réussit un exploit ! S'excalama le maire à Renji.

Le pauvre avait été obligé de rester au village. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son ami, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

L'activité reprit vite son rythme timidement. Mais c'était sans compter les idées ingénieuses d'Ichigo qu'il souffla au seigneur.

En très peu de temps les commerçants avaient reprit leur travail comme autrefois.

Ils étaient très contents. Ils ne savaient ce que le jeune rouquin avait fait, mais ils étaient heureux qu'il soit venut au village. Il les avaient sauvés !

Ce que les villageois ignoraient c'est que leur seigneur reprennait petit à petit forme humaine. Le sortilège qu'il l'avait emprisonné ne visait que sa méchanceté et son égoïsme et dés qu'il faisait un acte désintèressé sa punition s'en allé progressivement.

Un matin, alors qui se réveillait à côté de l'homme qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et le coeur, il se leva pour se raffraîchir. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage. Et c'est là, qu'il s'en aperçut. Il voyait son visage humain. Il était redevenu comme avant.

-Oh, mon dieu, tu...tu es...

-Devenu humain.

-Ouh ! Je préfère comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Viens je vais te montrer ce que c'est un vrai homme !

-Ouh, la bête est réveillé. Rigola-t-il en courant jusqu'au lit.

Quand Ichigo retourna au village il fût accueillit comme un roi pour avoir sauvé le village. Avec son ami Renji ils restèrent au village. Renji se mit à travailler. Et Ichigo resta avec Grimmjow. On entendait plus que des bonnes nouvelles pour ce village. Il n'eu plus jamais de souci. Ichigo et Grimmjow était heureux. ^^


	7. Chapter 4(1)

**Note auteur:Coucou voici une nouvelle histoire. Désolé, mais il n'est point corrigé, alors il doit y avoir des fautes et je ne suis pas doué, alors excusez-moi. En espèrant que cela vous plaira comme même. **

Chapitre 4: Partie 1

Prologue :

**Dans** toute famille il y a des secrets. Dans certaines ils sont ridiculement petits, et chez d'autres ils sont énormes. Le plus important est de les cacher. C'est ça, la vrai question, comment allons-nous le cacher ?!

Car dans toute famille tous secrets est cachés. Pourquoi, pour ne pas divulgué leurs erreurs du passé. Ces terribles erreurs qui peuvent nous cacher la vie.

_-Non je ne veux pas !_

_-Mais Daisie, tu ne vois pas le travail que c'est ! _

_-C'est mon choix ! Hurla la jeune fille._

_-Ok, ok. Dit sa mère en essayant de la calmer._

_Qu'allait-il se passe maintenant ? Allait-elle vraiment faire ce qu'elle à dit ? Était-elle vraiment prête ? Elle soupira. A partir de maintenant tout aller être dur._

_Toute leur vie serait chamboulé a jamais, quoiqu'il arrive. _

…

On entendait des cris et des pleurs dans toute la maison. La jeune femme était assise par en boule. Elle n'y arrivais pas.

Elle appela sa mère.

-Maman...j

-...Elle le savait, elle l'avait su depuis le début. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

-Je...peux plus...

_Vingt-six ans plus tard._

**Le **changement voilà ce qui fait peur aux gens. Cela ne l'épargnait pas non plus, pourtant il en avait eu du changement dans sa vie. Les déménagements pour ses études, les copines, les amis, le travail. Mais là s'en était un beaucoup plus grave.

La santé !

Ichigo Kurosaki, jeune homme venant d'avoir vingt-sept ans, grand, mince, la peau bronzée, roux, yeux ambre, était quelqu'un de tout à fait banale.

Un jeune avocat plutôt brillant selon les dire de son patron. Il avait un avenir devant lui. Une fiancée à ses côtés, un superbe appart dans une quartier pas trop mal côté.

Une vie de rêve quoi !

Seulement il y avait un hic dans le décor. Un jour qu'il travaillé, il eu un malaise pendant une réunion. Oh rien de grave bien sûr. Mais le médecin lui avait demandé si dans sa famille il y avait eu des soucis de santé. Ichigo ne savait pas. Alors au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il alla directement chez ses parents. Pendant qu'ils mangés avec sa famille, il se risqua à demander :

-Dites est-ce qu'il y a des maladies graves dans la famille ?

-...Non. Pourquoi nous demande tu cela ? Répondit sa mère d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais pas très rassurée.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un petit malaise. Alors je suis allé voir le médecin, il m'a demandé si nous avions eu des soucis de santé dans la famille.

-Oh mon chéri, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, oui. Mais il faudrait que vous me disiez pour nos antécédents médicaux.

Sa mère déglutit péniblement.

Le roux, qui s'en aperçut, ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-...Ichigo...nous...avons quelque chose à te dire. Réussit-elle à dire.

Isshin, serra la main de sa femme, comme pour l'encourager, la rassurer.

-Il...il y a vingt-huit ans de cela, ton père et moi étions des jeunes mariés. Nous étions heureux. Alors nous avions décidés d'avoir un...un enfant. Seulement tout ne se passa pas comme on le voulut.

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle tremblait légèrement.

Le médecin nous a annoncé que nous aurions du mal, à en avoir un.

-Cela nous a anéantit, reprit Isshin, nous en voulions tellement un.

-Et un jour, alors que nous espérions plus en avoir, une amie m'a dit qu'un bébé avait été admis à l'orphelinat dans notre ville.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et tomba sur la table.

-Un magnifique petit garçon. A peine huit mois. En pleine forme. Avec de magnifique yeux ambre et des cheveux roux comme le feu.

Ichigo se pointa du doigt. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-On...ne te l'a jamais dit...parce que pour nous tu es notre fils. Il y a aucune diffèrence avec tes sœurs.

-Mes sœurs ?!

-Trois ans après ton adoption, je suis tombé...enceinte des jumelles.

-Alors, elles sont vos vraies filles.

-Mais cela ne change rien. Tu es notre petit garçon.

Il ne savait que faire, ni que dire.

-Et...ma famille ?

-Nous sommes ta famille Ichigo, c'est nous qui t'avons élèvés, aimés.

-Je parle de ma véritable famille. Dit calmement Ichigo.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas cherchés, mais, nous avons l'adresse de l'orphelinat. Elle se leva et partit chercher dans le petit bureau. Elle revint avec un petit papier dans la main.

Dessus était noté une adresse et un nom.

…

**Quelques** semaines plus tard Ichigo se retrouva devant ce bar. Il n'osait y entrer. Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Ah oui, pour savoir s'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il ferma les yeux, prit son courage à deux mains et entra.

C'était un bar comme les autres. Il y avait de la bonne musique. De la déco branchée, un long comptoir en bois. Derrière si tenait deux barman, préparant des cocktails. L'un des deux, attira l'attention du roux.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse. Ils étaient blancs décolorés.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas naturels, jaune fluo. Il avait des piercing aux oreilles, arcade, et labret. Sa peau blanche le rendait encore plus blanc qu'avec ses cheveux.

Et dire qu'il devait aller lui parler. Il n'était pas trop sûr, en le voyant. Il ne devait pas flancher. Il y était, maintenant il devait le faire.

Il s'assit au comptoir. Le jeune homme le regarda de loin. L'observant. Ichigo, avait gardé son costume. Ils étaient très diffèrents.

Il avait fermés les yeux que quelques temps mais quand il les rouvrit le jeune homme était plantait devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Un bon remontant et...votre dossier médical ! Annonça-t-il.

Le décoloré le fixa sans comprendre. Son sourcil gauche relevait, sa machoire crispait.

Il se déplaça soudain vers son collègue.

-Sers le dinguos là bas ! S'écria-t-il.

Ichigo l'entendit et se leva vers lui. Tout le monde le fixait. Ici, il y a beaucoup d'habituer. Alors ils se demandèrent tous ce que cet homme voulait à leur barman préfèré.

-Je ne suis pas un dinguos ! Vous êtes bien Hichigo Shirosaki n'est-ce pas ?

Le nommé se retourna vers lui. Surprit.

-Comment tu connais mon nom ? Vu ton costume, t'es pas du coin. Pas le genre à traîner ici non plus. Tu veux prendre un peu de frisson c'est ça ?!

-Non, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki. Je...je suis votre frère jumeau.

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Ce type avec le costume était son frère ?! Quelle bonne blague.

-Impossible. Je suis fils unique.

-Et moi, je suis censé être le grand frère de deux jumelles. Sauf que toi et moi, sommes nés dans un petit hôpital de province.

Il le toisa, pas convaincu du tout.

-Si tu enlèves ta décoloration, je suppose que tu es roux. Comme moi. Si tu te mets au soleil tu bronze rapidement non ?

-Oui. Mais cela ne me prouve pas qu'on est frère !

Ichigo qui commençait à en avoir marre de parler pour ne rien dire.

Il enleva ses lunettes defaisit ses premiers boutons de son costume. Avec ses petites modifications, contrairement à ses que penser le blanc, il pouvait voir que c'était lui. Enfin, qu'il avait cette vilaine impression de se voir dans un miroir.

Il ne pouvait plus doutait sur le fait qu'il était jumeaux.

…

**Ils** étaient à présent l'un à côté de l'autre. Leurs parents respectifs en face d'eux.

Ils avaient été perplexe en apprennant la nouvelle. Mais là devant leurs fils, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ils étaient bien jumeaux.

Maintenant il fallait qu'ils fassent un bilan complet tout les deux. Mais le souci, c'est qu'ils devaient chercher leur famille. Enfin leur vrai famille !

Chose non facile ! Ils avaient été abondonnés à l'âge de huit mois et donc séparés aussitôt. Adopter par deux familles à quelques kilomètres à peine l'un de l'autre sans jamais le savoir. Il aura fallut un souci de santé de l'un, drôle de rencontre.

-C'est...c'est incroyable ! S'exclama la maman d'Hichigo.

-Oui, imaginais que votre fils redevienne roux ! Dit la maman d'Ichigo en tendant une photo d'enfance du roux.

La ressemblance était saisissante.

-Est-ce que vous avez le nom de l'assistante sociale qui vous à permit de nous adopter ? Demanda Hichigo.

-Oui, c'est Melle Honda. Dirent-elles en cœur.

-Je vois que c'est la même jeune femme qui nous a permit de les avoir. Dit Isshin.

-J'espère qu'elle est toujours dans le même service et qu'elle pourra nous aider.

…

-**Alors** il paraît que tu as un frère ? Demanda Hisagi, le collègue d'Hichigo.

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ici !

-Ca va te faire bizarre, toi qui es habitués à être seul.

-C'est pas pareil, on est jumeaux, et puis on a était élèvé dans deux familles diffèrentes. Lui répondit-il en continuant de faire son cocktail.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais sinon il te ressemble vraiment ? Physique, mentale ?

-Physiquement, sans mes transformation oui mais mentalement pas vraiment !

-C'est-à-dire ?! S'étonna son collègue.

-Il est avocat, porte des costumes, des lunettes, coincé totale quoi !

-Non ?! C'est pas vrai ?!

-Si. J'crois que j'vais devoir mettre un ptit coup de pouce dans ses affaires.

-T'as du boulot ! A croire ce que tu dis.

-Moui...du boulot ! Dit-il songueur.

-Et vous allez vous voir ?

-On à décidés qu'on allait apprendre à se connaître.

-C'est bien ça.

**Le** soir même...le roux entra dans le bar où travaillé son frère. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans la boîte. Il s'assit au comptoir du bar. Son frère vint le servir en lui souriant. Il dû attendre trois heures avant qu'on son frère puisse venir discuter avec lui tranquillement.

-Alors ta journée ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'accoudant sur le comptoir.

-Passablement irritable. Lui répondit son jumeau en trempant les lèvres dans son verre et en soupirant.

Il étira une grimace indescriptible.

-Quoi ?!

Son frère secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Demanda-t-il en relevant les sourcils.

-Passablement irritable ?! Tu es avocat c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?!

-Qu'est-ce-qui peut être irritant ?

-Les réunions avec les actionnaires, les réunions de l'agence pour les affaires, et les récapitulatifs des...

-Tut tut tut tut, le coupa son frère, j'ai compris. Ton travail peut-être passablement ennuyeux, j'ai compris. Mais...tu as bien un...passe-temps qui te permet de souffler ?

-...non.

Il le fixa en écarquillant les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Il va falloir te trouvais un truc !

-Faire un truc ?!

-Oui, tu dois trouver quelque chose à faire pour te défouler.

-Mais pourquoi faire ?

-TE DEFOULER ! S'écria-t-il, tout le monde se retourna vers eux.

Hisagi les regarda bizarrement.

-Tu aimes faire quoi ? Tu aimes quoi ? Tu aimes qui ?

-J'adore le basket, l'écriture, le jogging et j'aime ma fiancée.

-Tu as une fiancée ?!

-Oui.

Hisagi et Hichigo se regardèrent.

-Tu es hétèro ?! S'exclamèrent-ils.

-Ba...oui !

-Non c'est pas vrai !, s'écriea le brun, ton frère jumeau est hétèro.

-Ba quoi c'est un crime ?!

-Non, c'est juste que moi, ba...je suis gay et je le sais depuis mon adolescence.

-Bon ba on est pas complètement pareil, c'est tout !

-Pour beaucoup de chose je dirais.

-C'est à dire ?!

-Mmm...comment dire...

-Ba tu es ennuyeux à mourir mon mignon ! Le coupa hisagi en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ennuyeux ?! Je ne suis PAS ennuyeux ! Protesta le roux.

-Mmm si.

-En quoi je suis ennuyeux ?

-Tu as un boulot ennuyeux, une vie ennuyeuse, et une sexualité ennuyeuse ! L'acheva son frère en souriant.

-Bon, une vie et un boulot ennuyeux je veux bien, mais une sexualité ennuyeuse ?! Pourquoi ?! Il n'y a rien d'ennuyeux d'aimer les femmes.

-Moui c'est sûr, je ne dis pas ça pour les femmes en génèral, juste que si tout le reste, chez toi, est ennuyeuse, ta fiancé doit sûrement l'être aussi. C'est logique non ?!

Le blanc avait dit ça d'une façon déconcertante.

-Ba je te la présenterai.

-Oui et je verrai de même propre yeux, l'horreur.

-Orihime n'est pas horrible !

-Tu paries qu'on l'aime pas ?! Ajouta malicieusement Hisagi.

Ichigo, piquait à vif, sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ?! Demanda le brun à son frère jumeau.

-Allô, Inoue-san ? Oui c'est moi, Ichigo...oui,...oui...mais, oui je t'appelais pour te...non, non, tu me rejoinds au..., c'est quoi le nom du bar. Chuchota-t-il en écartant le télèphone.

-Le night G Club. Lui répondit aussitôt son frère.

-Au night G Club, oui, on verra. Ok à tout de suite.

Il rangea son télèphone dans sa poche, puis releva la tête, croisant le regard des deux hommes en face de lui.

-Quoi ?!

-Inoue-san ?!

-Et même pas un bisou ?!

-Euh, oui c'est parce que...j'ai pas trop le choix.

-Pas trop le choix ?!

-Oui, elle est la fille d'un homme d'affaire im...

-Ton patron quoi ! S'exclama Hichigo.

-Comment tu le sais ?! D'étonna le roux.

-Ba j'avais une chance sur...je ne sais pas combien de voir juste.

-Un coup de bol. Dit Ichigo âmer.

_Quelques heure plus tard_

**Elle** marchait tranquillement dehors, balançant ses cheveux de gauche à droite d'une manière aèrienne. Elle souriait, comme toujours. Elle remit son blouson en cuir correctement.

Ses habits montraient bien qu'elle avait un style de vie différent de la plupart des gens. Blouson en cuir, tunique en soie rouge d'une marque italienne, collant noir, des talons haut rouge, foulard Dolce & Gabana, collier de perle avec les boucles d'oreilles assortis.

Quand elle entra dans le bar appelé Night G Club, elle fût, surprise. Surprise, que son respectable fiancé lui demande de venir ici le rejoindre.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de le voir accoudé au comptoir, discutant avec deux hommes, d'un style complètement diffèrent de sien.

-Kurosaki-kun ?! L'appela-t-elle hésitante.

-Inoue-san, bonsoir.

Elle sourit, et observa les deux interlocuteurs de son fiancé.

-Inoue-san, je te présente, Hichigo Shirosaki et Hisagi Shuuhei. Je vous prèsente Inoue-san, ma fiancé.

-Enchantée. Leur dit-elle avec son habituel sourire.

Hichigo, la fixa, un sourcil froncé.

Alors c'était elle SA fiancé ?! Hé ba, il préfèrait être gay.

Malgrè le fait qu'elle était plutôt pas trop mal, quelque chose chez elle l'horripilait.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, il lui arrivait en dessous des épaules, elle avait une peau blanche, des yeux marrons, une fine silhouette. Rien de bien exceptionnel quoi !

Mais son sourire, son fichu stupide sourire, l'agaçait. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il autant sourire.

-Alors c'est vous, le frère de Kurosaki-kun ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, charmante Inoue-san. Lui répondit le blanc avec un sourire digne d'une pub colgate.

**La** soirée se déroula agréablement bien. Inoue sortit sa panoplie de sourire, et de fille fille à son papa, Hichigo faisait de la pub pour du dentifrice, et parfois mimer qu'il vomissait derrièr le dos de la rousse, Hisagi, lui regarder le spectacle d'un œil curieux, et amusé.

Lui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le roux était avec une fille comme elle. Il était pourtant le frère jumeau d'Hichigo ! Le blanc était au début, coincé comme Ichigo, mais au fur et à mesure avait développé un certain sens pour la fête et l'amusement.

Elle s'était juste une fille à papa, la fille de son patron ! C'était dangeureux. De son point de vue en tout cas.

-Ils sont sympa. S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Mmm. Emit-il.

Tout au long du reste du chemin ils restèrent silencieux.

La jeune femme s'en contenta, comme d'habitude.

Il l'a ramena courtoisement chez elle, sans un mot de travers, ni même un geste déplaçé. Puis, rentra chez lui, tranquillement.

La nuit fût, très calme pour lui.


	8. Chapter 4 (2)

**Note de l'auteur: Je rappelle que les mots en gras veulent dire que je fais un nouveau paragraphe sur un nouveau personnage ou une nouvelle situation voila bisous. **

**Voila bonne lecture à tous, mais ceux qui toussent pas ! (-v-)'**

**Reviews: **

**BlackNell:**** Merci d'avoir lus mes os cela me fait très plaisir. Et désolé pour le souci du petit lemon, promis j'en ferai des plus grand, pitiè pas de coup ^^**

**So Mizu:****Hé bien tant mieux que tu le trouves amusant le dernier, et non il l'y aura pas de Twincest ! Juste beaucoup de Yaoi ! **

Chapitre 4: Partie 2

**La** réunion avait encore durait des heures. Il avait cru qu'il allait s'endormir, c'était tellement soporiphique, surtout le matin.

Ichigo résistait, avait beaucoup de mal, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. En se tournant vers ses collègues, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans le même état que lui.

Le discours du patron était, bien, plus ennuyeux que d'habitude.

Il avait cette désagréable sensation que son patron ne regardait que lui. Rêvait-il ?

Etait-ce la fatigue ?! Il n'était sûr de rien.

**A** la fin de la fameuse réunion, tout le monde sortait tranquillement de la salle quand, son patron l'interpella.

_Kurosaki-kun ?

Il se retourna, difficilement, vers son patron. Oui, monsieur ?!

_Venez mon petit. Lui dit-il tout en montrant la chaise à côté de lui.

Ichigo s'assit inquiet de son sort.

_Ca va ?

_Oui.

_Ma petite Inoue m'a dit que vous étiez malade ?!

_Oh...euh...j'ai eu un malaise.

_Vous avez était consulter ?

_Oui.

_Et ?

_Ba...on fait des tests...mais...c'est pas évident.

_Ben pourquoi mon petit ?

_Je dois attendre car je dois chercher ma famille..enfin ceux qui m'ont abandonné.

_Oui, elle me l'a dit. Alors comme ça vous avez un frère jumeau !

_Oui, monsieur.

_J'aimerai bien le rencontrer. Si c'est votre jumeau cela doit-être un homme respecteux.

_Euh...oui.

_Que diriez-vous de venir avec lui demain soir, je vous invite à dîner.

_D'accord. Je vais...l'appeler...

_Mais pourquoi donc ? Cela ne sert à rien ! Protesta gentiment son patron.

Il l'avait laissé la dans la salle de réunion, comme un idiot. Maintenant, il devait convaincre son frère de venir demain soir.

_**Non.**

**_**S'il te plaît.

_Non.

_S'il te plaît. Le supplia Ichigo, assit au comptoir du bar.

Hichigo servit deux clients et revint vers son frère. Le regard sombre.

_Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne ?!

_Ba...c'est mon patron qui...aimerai te rencontrer. Lui dit Ichigo.

_Pff, soupira son frère pas convaincu du tout, bon...c'est quand ?!

_Demain soir.

_Ok.

_C'est vrai, oh merci Hichigo...

_Mais c'est exceptionnel ! L'interompit le blanc.

_Oh merci. Lui dit Ichigo en partant.

Il venait de lui retirer un énorme poids sur le dos.

_**T**u viens pas d'accepter une invitation à dîner avec le patron de ton frère ? Lui demanda Hisagi.

_Si.

_Mais je croyais que son travail était parfois ennuyeux, tout comme sa fiancée ?

_Si pourquoi ?!

_Ba juste, le dîner sera ennuyeux quoi !

Hichigo se retourna vers son collègue, et réalisa que, oui il allait se faire chier à mourrir. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

**Il** était dix-neuf heures trente, pile. Ichigo arriva, avec son frère, devant la belle maison des quartiers chics, de son patron.

Il était, encore une fois, en costume cravate. Son frère fidéle à lui même, portait un jean slim noir, un tee-shirt imitation chemise avec la cravate, et une chaîne en argent autour du cou.

Il sonna. Ce fût Inoue qui vint leur ouvrir.

_Oh Kurosaki-kun !...et son frère ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Hichigo avait déjà envie de se pendre rien qu'à la voir.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de la maison, suivant Inoue qui parlait.

La maison était d'un goût ! Le blanc haussa les sourcils ! Le style ancien c'était pas son truc.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant un homme, de taille moyenne, un mètre soixante environ, de l'embonpoint, en costume cravate grise. Ses cheveux grisannant était coiffés en arrière.

_Bonjour messieurs. S'exclama-t-il, tout aussi joyeusement que sa fille.

Hichigo comprit aussitôt d'où lui venait cette manie.

Il serra la main d'Ichigo, puis s'avança vers Hichigo et lui tendit la main. Que ce dernier serra à son tour.

Le père d'Inoue grimaça légèrement sous la pression de la poigne du blanc. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il avait autant de force.

Ils s'assirent dans le petit salon, les deux frères sur le canapé, tandit que le père et la fille dans des fauteuils, en face d'eux.

Ichigo était tendu. Et son frère le vit tout de suite. Une connexion entre eux ?! Non, non, juste qu'ils avaient les mêmes mimiques. Un vrai miroir !

**L'apéritif** se déroula passablement bien, ils s'installèrent à table.

L'immense table en bois était couverte de plat en tout genre. De l'entrée, en passant par le plat de réistance au déssert. Ils avaient tous disposés.

Par facilité ?! Ou un nouveau mode de repas ?!

_Allez manger, déclara le patron d'Ichigo, tout en prenant un plat, nous avons une excellente cuisinière.

Ils se servirent donc, à la bonne frenquête, sauf qu'ils se servaient une salade de foie gras, une au caviar, du homard et autre mets délicats et chers.

Il régnait un silence dans la pièce. Occupés à manger.

_**Alors** monsieur... ?

_Shirosaki, Hichigo, Shirosaki.

_Monsieur Shirosaki, répèta le père d'Inoue étonnant de la ressemblance de leur prénom, quel métier faites-vous ?

_Je suis Barman.

_Ou ça ?

_Le night G Club.

_Je ne connais pas.

"Ca m'etonne pas, vous êtes trop coincé pour connaître ! "Pensa Hichigo.

_Et quelqu'un partage votre vie ?

"Et voila, la question tant attendu !"Pensa-t-il.

_Oui.

_Oh, qu'elle est son nom ?

_Renji.

_Renji ?! C'est un drôle de prénom pour une fille ! S'exclama le père d'Inoue.

_C'est normal.

_Ah et pourquoi ça ?

_C'est un homme !

_Oh, c'est votre colocataire ! Mais moi je parlais d'amour voyez-vous.

_Mmm, j'avais bien compris. Mais Renji n'est pas mon colocataire, c'est mon compagnon. Je suis gay !

Le père d'Inoue s'étouffa avec un morceau de pain, en entendant la nouvelle.

_Vous aimez...les...les garçons ?

_Oui.

_Je vois.

Il était devenut tout blanc.

Ichigo s'en inquièta. Son patron tremblait légèrement. Mais rien de quoi s'inquièter.

**Après **ce petit incident le dîner continua sans encombre. Même si Ichigo était légèrement tendu. Il avait bien vu son patron se crispait en entendant son frère lui dire qu'il était gay. Il avait eu très peur de la réaction, mais son patron n'avait rien ajouté de plus.

A prèsent dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, les frères restaient étrangement silencieux.

Ichigo observait son frère du coin de l'oeil. Des petits coups furtifs.

_Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?!

_Oh...euh...je me demandais comment tu l'avais pris...la réaction de mon patron, face à ton homosexualité.

_J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander !

_Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne m'a pas gêné pour un sou ! J'ai l'habitude. Et toi ?

_Moi quoi ?!

_Tu as déjà essayés ?

_Essayé quoi ?!

_Avec les hommes !

_Non. Pourquoi j'aurai essayé ?!

_Et pourquoi pas ! Moi j'ai bien essayé avec les femmes !

_Tu...avec...

Il hôcha la tête.

_Et alors ?!

_Ba...c'est pas mon truc ! Alors essayes !

_Mais...je...suis avec une femme !

_Allez ! Essayes !

_Tu me demandes de tromper ma fiancée !

_Mais non ! Juste de flirter avec un homme et de voir.

Ichigo fit la moue, pas convaincus.

**Et** c'est comme ça, donc qu'il se retrouva, ce soir fameux soir, dans une bôite de nuit avec son frère et ses amis.

Son frère l'avait enquiquiné pour sa tenue vestimentaire. Il lui avait enleve son costume et faire mettre un jean noir, une chemise violette foncé avec des rayures noires.

Et puis ensuite il l'avait traîné devant ses amis gays ou bi. Tout le mondel lui sourit.

Ils étaient gentils, mais il ne sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise avec eux.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils se moquent de lui ?

Sauf qu'il se faisait des films. Aucuns des amis de son frère ne s'occupaient de son cas. En réalité, Hichigo ne leur avait rien dit. Il savait très bien que son frère ne fera rien s'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

**Ils **entrèrent dans le boîte, il y avait pas mal de monde. Ils s'installèrent à une banquette tranquille, dans un coin.

Ils commandèrent une bouteille, et se mirent à boire, pour s'échauffer un peu.

Hichigo était entre son frère, qui semblait observateur, et son petit-ami Renji.

Il éspèrait vraiment que sa petite expèrience fonctionne, et que son frère flirte au moins une fois avec un homme. Juste pour voir, quitte à quitter sa fiancée !

La soirée s'écoulait et toujours rien en vu. Renji et lui, avaient dansé sur la piste jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son frère.

_Allez frangin viens sur la piste de danse, amuses-toi au moins.

Ichigo hôcha la tête. Puis il suivit son frère pour danser.

**Alors **qu'il dansait, il capta un regard étonnant. Un regard bleu turquoise. Il changea aussitôt de pose, ne voulant ps s'attirer des ennuis. Seulement, il crut l'apercevoir de nouveau. Il n'en était pas sûr. Avec toutes les lumières et le monde autour de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il capta de nouveau ce regard si particulier, mais cette fois-ci, il le fixait aussi.

Ichigo rougit d'être prit en fragrant délit d'observation et tourna la tête.

Il se gifla mentalement. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?! C'était les enfants qui faisaient ça !

C'est quand il sortit de ses pensées, il sentit quelque chose le frôlait, puis le toucher complètement. Il avala sa salive de travers, puis prit son courage à demain et se retourna vers celui ou celle qui l'avait touché.

Il se retrouva face à un homme ! Ichigo fût quelque peu surpris. Puis, il se rappela pourquoi il était ici. Il osa enfin regarder l'homme qui, maintenant, dansé collé serré contre lui.

Grand, un mètre quatre-vingt facile, musclé, mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire baver tout le monde.

Les cheveux bleu coiffés en arrière, un sourire façon colgate, et des yeux bleu turquoise dans lequel on se plongerait volontier.

L'homme ne semblait pas faire attention qu'Ichigo le détaillé. Il dansait. Prit au rythme de la musique il entoura de son bras droit le roux.

Ce dernier le regarda faire sans comprendre. Puis il se dit, qu'après tout il allait jouer le jeu pour une soirée. Il se colla un peu plus à l'homme et dansa.

Ils étaient à present à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ichigo pouvait sentir son souffle mentholé sur sa joue. Cela lui procurra des frissons un peu partout. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ! Mais la, tout de suite, il s'en fichait.

Ils dansèrent un long moment sans rien que particulier ne ce passe. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le bleuté pose délicatement ses mains sur les reins du roux et se rapproche encore de lui, de manière à ce que le peu d'espace qu'il restait disparaisse.

Une étrange sensation apparut dans le bas des ses reins. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dût, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

La main imposante du bleuté jouait à descendre et monter entre les reins et son dos. Comme une douce caresse qui le réchauffait de plus en plus.

L'homme tenta une approche plus féroce. Il nicha son visage dans le cou du roux, et sentit l'odeur de son partenaire de danse, puis mordilla gentiment son cou.

Le mordillement se transforma en une belle morsure, puis en suçon. Ichigo sursauta légèrement à la morsure du bleuté. Mais il se laissa faire.

Il sentit sa langue jouait avec la morsure qu'il lui avait fait.

**Ils **étaient maintenant assit à une banquette éloignés de celle d'Hichigo et ses amis. Le bleuté l'avait emmené avec lui, sans lui demander son avis, à une banquette où il leur servirent un verre.

Ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot. Ils étaient juste côte à côte, leur bras du bleuté accroché à sa chute de rein.

Ichigo se demanda se qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Etait-il lui aussi un hétèro à la recherche de nouvelle sensation ?!

Il ne put réflèchir plus longtemps que le bleuté s'approcha, une nouvelle fois de lui, et le coinça contre la banquette et joignit ses lèvres sur celles du roux.

Ce dernier le regarda sans trop réaliser.

Le baiser, qui au départ était chaste, se transforma quand le bleuté quémanda l'accès du bout de sa langue. Ichigo, lui accorda. C'est la, que le ballet érotique de leur langue commença. Leur langue se touchèrent puis s'éloignèrent puis se retrouvèrent en s'en mêlant. Le plus imposant posa doucement sa main sur la joue du roux, son pouce caressait la caressait en même temps.

Leur baiser dura un petit moment, se qui fit qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle quand ils le cassèrent. Le bleuté reprit une gorgée de son verre et observa la piste de danse.

**Hichigo** partit à la recherche de son frère quand il fût six heures du matin, ils partaient, il le retrouva sur une banquette. Il lui fit signe qu'ils s'en allaient.

Son frère rejoignit Renji, puis attendit Ichigo.

Il se leva, se retourna et dit en revoir à son compagnon de soirée. Mais celui-ci ne se contenta pas d'un simple salut de la main, il prit le visage du roux entre ses doigts et et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand il le relâcha, le visage de son "prisonnier" était tout rouge. Lui, affichait un sourire satisait devant sa proie.

Ichigo partit troublé par ce nouveau baiser. Il ne sortit pas un mot. Il rentra chez lui et se coucha tout habillé.

**Le** lendemain matin, Ichigo eut du mal à se réveiller. La tête dans la brume.

Quand il arriva à son travail, il trouva son patron en pleine discussion avec un homme dans son bureau. La discussion semblait animé.

Etait-ce un bon ou un mauvais présage ?!

Il s'installa à son bureau tranquillement. Tout le monde semblait inquiet. Ca sentait vraiment pas bon !

Il ouvrit ses dossier et les examina.

_**Kurosaki**-kun ? L'appela le secrétaire de son patron.

_Oui ?! Lui répondit le roux en relevant un peu la tête.

_Le patron souhaite vous voir.

_Oh ! J'arrive alors. Il suivit donc le secrétaire.

Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, le secrétaire frappa deux coups, ouvrit la porte et laissa le roux entrer, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

C'était la première fois que le roux fût accueillit de la sorte par son patron dans son bureau. Il s'inquièta.

Son patron était assit derrière son bureau. Il n'avait pas jeté un regard à son employé depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il écrivait.

_Kurosaki. Asseyez-vous ! Lui ordonna son patron, sur un ton plus froid que d'habitude.

Il s'éxécuta. Il regarda ses mains comme un adolescent en stress.

_Kurosaki, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui ?

_Non monsieur.

Son patron le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Depuis longtemps je cherche un certain avocat pour mon cabinet. Je déssèsperais de l'avoir. Mais...alors que je n'y pensais plus, j'ai eu un énorme coup de chance. Il voulait partir de son cabinet. Je n'avais juste qu'à lui proposer un meilleur salaire. C'est ce que j'ai fais. Mais du coup, avec son salaire et son magnifique travail, j'ai dû faire du ménage.

Ichigo déglutit en entendant la terriblement nouvelle.

_Kurosaki. Je suis désolé de vous annocer que je ne peux pas vous garder.

La sentance était annoncé ! Il était licencié pour qu'un pauvre orgueilleux prenne sa place et celle de quelques-uns de ses collègues.

_Je vais demander à mon secrètaire de vous donner vos papiers et votre dernier chèque de salaire. On vous enverra vos indémnités. Aujourd'hui est votre dernier jour de travail ici.

Le roux ne broncha pas.

Son patron fût surprit de le voir la, sans bouger, ni rien dire alors qu'il venait de perdre son travail.

**Quand** il sortit de son bureau Ichigo tremblait comme une feuille. Mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer à ses collègues.

Il retourna dans son bureau, s'assit dans son fauteuil, puis soupira.

Il se décida à aller récupérer la petite boîte en carton qui était au dessus de son grande armoire.

Il la posa sur son bureau et rangea discrètement ses affaires au fil de la journée.

**Le** soir il prit son carton et finit de vider son bureau. Puis quand il s'assura que tout était vide, il le ferma à clé et rendit ses clés au secrètaire. Puis il lui dit en revoir, pour la toute dernière fois.

Il ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir la. Non il préfèra rendre visite à son frère.

_Salut frangin ! Tu as emenés ton courrier avec toi ! Comme les vieux ! Le taquina-t-il

_Mouais, il ouvrit une lettre et la lut, hé frangin !

_Quoi ?! Brailla le blanc, à l'autre bout du comptoir.

_Tu as reçus cette lettre ?! Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant la lettre.

_Mmm...j'sais pas, je suis pas rentré chez moi ! Pourquoi ?!

_Ca vient de mademoiselle Honda.

Hichigo se tourna et le regarda.

_Ba alors ?! Epargne-nous les détails ennuyeux.

_Ok.

_Cher monsieur Kurosaki,_

_Je vous envois cette lettre suite à la lecture de la votre. J'ai étais très surprise, je dois l'avouer, de recevoir votre lettre. _

_Je ne pensais pas avoir de vos nouvelles. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous et votre frère vous étiez bébés. _

_De plus, apprendre que vous recherchiez vos parents m'a laissais perplexe. Mais, comme vous me l'avez vous même dit, c'est pour une raison importante: Votre santé._

_Je vais donc vous donnez les informations nécessaire pour votre recherche. _

_Il y a vingt-six ans votre mère, vous a abandonnez à l'orphelinat de Tokyo. Elle ne vivait pas à Tokyo, mais sa mère ne voulait que cela se sache dans leur quartier. _

_Votre mère n'a pas donné son prénom, mais elle a mit leur nom de famille. _

_Enfin, la mère, a mits le sien: Suzuki Fuyu._

_J'ai cherchais, et, il y en a une dans une petite ville._

_J'ai ajouté son adresse en bas. _

_Je vous conseil d'aller la voir. Si vous l'appelez elle ne vous croira pas, ou vous raccrochera au nez. Elle ne semblait guère agrèable ! Enfin, vous y voila presque._

_Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre n'hésitez pas à me prevenir, je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider. _

_Bon courage Melle Honda._

___Hé ben ! Elle nous a tartiné ! S'exclama Hichigo.

_Alors, ça te dit d'y aller ?!

_Mmm...oui, je suis partant. On peux y aller ce week-end.

_oky. C'est bon pour moi. On partira samedi.

_Mais tu travail pas samedi ?!

_Je travaillais le samedi.

_Ah, il t'a enfin donné ton week-end !

_Et tout mon temps d'ailleurs !

Hichigo sonda son frère sans comprendre.

_Je me suis fais licencié.

_PARDON ?!

_Oui, aujourd'hui. Tout ça, parce que mon cher patron, souhaitez de depuis des années avoir un certain avocat avec lui et qu'il a enfin réussit a l'avoir mais il a un prix. Du coup il a du faire du ménage !

_C'est dégoûtant ! Tu travaillais la bas depuis combien de temps ?!

_Oh j'ai commençais comme stagiaire là-bas. J'avais vingt-quatre ans. Et la ça fait un an que je suis embauché, enfin que j'étais embauché !

_Tu vas retrouvais du travail !

_J'espère.

_Allez bois un coup et pense a samedi.

**Samedi**, onze heures du matin. Hichigo et Ichigo étaient en voiture. Direction leur passé. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison en question, enfin !

Le trajet avait duré une heure et quart.

_Bon lequel frappe ? Demanda Hichigo.

_Les deux !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, en même temps il frappèrent à la porte en bois peinte.

Deux coups simultanés.

Leur coeur battait la chamade. Ils avaient peur. Peur de trouver la personne qui vivait la. Peur de voir leur grand-mère, qui n'avait pas hésité a abandonner ses petits fils.

Peur d'avoir la vérité.

Peur tout simplement. Comme deux gosses attendant leur maman.

Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, la porte en bois s'ouvrit pour laisser place à quelqu'un.

**A suivre...**

**Note de l'auteur: Hi hi hi...j'aime être sadique, je coupe à un bon moment. (^^) Alors vous avez aimés ?**

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît, ça réchauffe le coeur des pauvres auteurs ^^. Merci de m'avoir lu. Bizzz**


End file.
